Son of the Apocalypse
by Roy D Harper
Summary: What if Natsu was raised by Acnologia instead of Igneel? How much the story would have change? Will he go and fight for his friends or will he become the tool of destruction his father wanted him to become? Read and finde out. Older/Colder/Stronger/Smarter Natsu. Natsu x Mira/NaMi.
1. Prologue: Start of the Chaos

Prologue

 **Hello everybody! I arrived with a new story called 'Son of the Apocalypse.'. if you read the summary you must have a pretty good idea of what this is about. If you haven't or you forgot, this is a Natsu being raised by Acnologia fic. Also the main paring is already decided and it will be NatsuxMira. I really like that pairing. If you read other of my stories and you wanted to see more, don't worry I'm not dropping any of them. This story is inspired on a storie: 'Story of the Black Dragon Child.'. Now that it is all set and done, Let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **"Dragon Talking"**_

 _ **'Dragon Thinking'**_

 **Magic Attacks**

 **Prologue: Start of the Chaos**

 **Year: April 30, X770**

A town in the kingdom of Fiore that was actually in fire was being watched with amusement a black dragon with blue scales in some parts. He was enjoying his destruction.

This was the black dragon off the book of the Apocalypse, Acnologia. He had no interest in anything but to cause destruction towards all the living. This was his hobby and objective. And who knows, Maybe one day he could find someone that could give him a good fight.

 _ **'I doubt it.'**_ The dragon thought.

He stand up and started to walk towards the village to have a closer look. After some minutes with his enhanced hearing he listened a, really annoying in his opinion, cry. So to silence the annoying sound he went towards the cry.

When he arrived he saw a small kid, probably 3 years old, with pink hair and black eyes, crying in the middle of all the destruction.

Acnologia could had blasted him away in one second without a problem, but the kid called his attention by one reason.

His magic pressure.

The kid probably have been releasing a little bit with his crying and the amount was impressive. So Acnologia made up a plan.

 _ **"Gaki."**_ The dragon called the attention of the kid who stopped his crying and looked at the dragons blue eyes.

The kid sobbed a little before answering "Y-Yes mister dragon?" At the name Acnologia chuckled.

 _ **"Aren't you afraid of me?"**_ Seeing the kid shake his head and the look of interest and curiosity in his eyes made the dragon chuckle once again. _**"Interesting little gaki. What's your name?"**_

"N-Natsu." The now identified Natsu spluttered out and the dragon nodded his head slowly.

 _ **"Do you have any one waiting for you?"**_ Acnologia asked and his answer was given when the kid started to cry once again. Because of that he didn't see the sinister smirk on the dragon's face.

 _ **"Natsu, do you want to come with me? I can teach things mortals couldn't imagine."**_ Acnologia offered and Natsu looked at him with surprise.

"Will you take care of me?" Natsu asked with hope.

 _ **"That's one way to see this, so yes."**_

"Will you be my family?"

 _ **"Sure, Sure."**_ The dragon said not really caring and was surprised when he felt something hug one of his claws. He looked down and saw that it was Natsu hugging his claw.

"Thank you Mister..." Natsu started but stopped still not knowing the dragons name.

The dragon chuckled _**"My name is Acnologia, but you may call me father. Natsu Darksoul."**_ Acnologia said giving him his new name.

 ***One year later***

4 years old Natsu was moving a gigantic boulder to the top of a mountain. Why you ask? Acnologia's training to become a dragon slayer.

When he arrived to the top at his side landed his father looking at him with his penetrating eyes at the small kid.

 _ **"You took too much time to move this boulder. You are a disgrace."**_ Acnologia said and Natsu glared at his foster father.

"Have you compared the size of this rock to mine? It is almost the size of your leg!" Natsu complained and the dragon scoffed.

 _ **"Almost."**_ He said and started to walk back to their cave. _**"Today is your birthday, so tomorrow I'll start training you on dragon slaying magic. That's your gift."**_

Natsu smiled tiredly and then he looked down "Father?"

 _ **"What is it?"**_

"You told me that you were human." Natsu started and Acnologia nodded.

 _ **"So what?"**_ The dragon asked with curiosity and a tint of annoyance.

"I was wondering if you could show me your human form?" Natsu asked giving some puppy eyes that usually never work but it's worth a try.

With a sigh Acnologia walked away and said _**"When you wake up tomorrow you will see me in my human form. Now go to rest."**_ And both left towards their home.

 ***The Next Day***

Natsu was sleeping in peace when he felt someone softly kicking his stomach.

"Wake up gaki. We got training to do." A man voice told him. Natsu opened his eyes and saw a man with long dark blue hair, green eyes with bags under them and with some blue marks on his forearms. He was wearing baggy grey pants and a sleeves leather brown jacket.

Natsu stand up and got into a defensive position his father taught him "Who are you and where is father?!"

The man let out a 'tch' and said "Idiot, this is my human form, I am Acnlogia." At the revelation Natsu blinked lowered his guard.

"You look like this?" Seeing his father nod he pointed to the bags under his eyes "You don't sleep much, right?"

Acnologia let out a grunt and turned towards the exit "We're starting your dragon slayer training today. It won't be easy, so don't cry. And if you screw up, I will punish you. Understood?" Natsu nodded quickly excited for his training and scared of his father future punishes.

 ***2 years later***

Natsu was limping across the forest with his clothes almost destroyed. Because of this the many scars across his chest and back.

Then he heard loud sounds coming his way and what he saw a red dragon with his bottom part a yellow color.

 _ **"You seem hurt."**_ The dragon asked him and Natsu looked away.

"I can handle it. If father thinks I'm weak, he will punish me again." Natsu answered and the dragon frowned.

 _ **"I see. Who is your father?"**_ The dragon asked and Natsu looked at him in the eye with an serious expression.

"The dragon king Acnologia." Natsu answered and the dragon nodded still with his frown present.

 _ **"I understand. Then if you are fine, I will leave you to your father."**_ He turned around and was about to walk away when he felt Natsu grab his tail.

The red dragon looked intrigued. _ **"Something wrong?"**_

"Can we be friends?" Natsu asked surprising the dragon, that looked at the kid's eyes, and saw the pain and loneliness. So he smiled.

 _ **"Of course. My name is Igneel."**_

 ***4 Years later***

 **"Chaos Dragon Roar!"** Natsu screamed and from his mouth he released a great quantity of bright grey, destructive magic, from his mouth, towards a mountain, destroying it.

Natsu looked at the remains of the mountain without a expression. There was no hint of excitement, joy, rage, sadness. Nothing.

After so many years of living with Acnologia he learned to hide his emotions. To never show them to anyone.

Anyone but Igneel.

Thinking about his first and only friend he sight. It was always sad to think about him.

"I'm back father!" Natsu screamed but he got no response.

"Father!" Natsu screamed again getting inside the cave but still no response.

"FATHER!" Natsu screamed looking around frenetically but nothing. No trace of Acnologia.

"ACNOLOGIA!" Natsu screamed but he didn't got a response. Then he saw it.

A note in the empty cave.

Natsu opened the note and the content made him cry.

 _"Natsu_

 _I left because you disappointed me with your weakness. Even after all my training you're still useless. But I still don't lose faith in you. I'll wait until you are strong enough to help me. For now, explore the world, join a guild, and become stronger. I'll come back for you one day._

 _Your father: Acnologia._

He crumbled the letter on his hand and threw away. He once again was alone.

No village. No Igneel. No Acnologia. Just himself.

Alone.

He grabbed the few clothes that he had that were ragged and old and wrapped around his neck the scarf that Igneel gave him that was impeccable.

He then left the cave for one last time in his path to become stronger.

On the 7 of July of the year x777. The day that all dragons disappeared.

The day that Natsu Darksoul started his legend.

 **And done! That's the prologue of my new story "Son of the Apocalypse". I hoped you enjoyed and if you found it short it is because it is the prologue. Next chapter will be longer. Till next time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	2. Chapter 1: Sky and Metal Slayers

Chapter 1

 **I'm Back with the first chapter of the 'Son of the Apocalypse.' If you're wondering why did I upload so soon, is because two reasons: 1, I am really motivated. 2, I usually upload two chapters or sometimes three to have a more complete story. 3, I really see a lot of potential in this story. Also, some one in the reviews told me to add Erza to the romance, but sorry I'm decided on my favorite Fairy Tail pairing: NaMi or NatsuxMira. Sorry. And also someone said that Acnologia wants to become the stronger dragon slayer. Well in this fic he already considers himself the stronger living being alive, so he now wants to prove it by showing his power to the world and he wanted someone with his same strenght to help him show it, for you guys to know. Now, let's get to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking'

 _ **"Creature/Transformation talking"**_

 _ **'Creature/Transformation thinking'**_

 **Magic Attacks**

 **Chapter 1: The Sky and Metal Slayers and a Fairy**

It had already pass a week since the day that Acnologia left and Natsu started to wonder around the world by himself. In all this time he never had felt so...

Broken.

His eyes looked hollow and were red for so much crying. Even though Acnologia was mean to him sometimes, he was always there.

With him.

He had tried to think his brain out, to find out what he did wrong.

Something he said?

Something he did?

Something he though?

At the end he only got one conclusion.

He is weak.

He needed one way to prove his strength or to gain more. He needed to prove to his father that he isn't weak.

That he is useful.

His train of thought was interrupted when his sensitive ears caught the sound of crying. It was loud enough to make him cringe a little.

He walked with precaution to the source of the cry and hid behind a tree to see what or who was crying.

What he saw was a little girl with dark blue hair tied in two pony tails with red ribbons, and two bangs framing her face. She was using a green dress with yellow and blue lines. Natsu also noticed that in her shoes there were some wings decorations.

Natsu didn't know what to do. He never had deal with something like this before. Maybe he could use her to become stronger.

Maybe he could kill her.

'No...' Natsu shook his head taking away that though. He still remember when he met Acnologia he was crying like that. Maybe something like that happened to her.

Maybe her parents died somehow, like the ones of him in that fire that destroyed his village.

Or worst, maybe they simple abandon her.

With a deep breath he went to the girl that notice him and looked at him with fear and curiosity.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked with a neutral tone and expression.

The girl shook her head "N-No..."

"Why?"

The girl looked down as more tears came down her face "Because, my mommy left me." Then she covered her eyes with her hands and continue to cry.

Now Natsu didn't know what to do. The girl was also abandoned but she is way younger than him, maybe 4 or 5 years old. So Natsu get down to her eye level and said what Igneel told to him when he comforted him after a punishment or when his father forced him to kill.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help you."

The girl stop crying and looked at his dark eyes with her brown ones. "Y-You are going to help me?" She asked like begging.

Natsu nodded and stood up and stretch his hand toward her for her to grab it. "Yes. Now let's go and find your mother."

The girl sniffed wiped the tears in her eyes and grabbed his hand with a smile "Ok."

They started to walk and Natsu asked "Do you have a name?"

The girl nodded still smiling "Wendy Marvell."

Natsu smiled softly "Natsu Darksoul."

 ***Some Hours Later***

"MOMMY! MOMMY!" Wendy was screaming across the forest walking hand by hand with Natsu that was trying to catch any sense of a Human. He needed some information about her mom.

"Wendy." Natsu said and Wendy stop screaming and looked at his companion.

"Hmm."

"How does your mother looks like." Natsu asked and Wendy stopped walking let go of the hand.

"Will you believe me?" She asked still looking at the ground and Natsu nodded.

"Yes."

Wendy took a deep breath and said "My mommy was the sky dragon, Grandeeney." She looked at Natsu and saw his shock expression.

"Y-You too?" He asked and Wendy widen her eyes.

"Your mommy was also a dragon?" Natsu shook his head.

"No. My father was the black dragon Acnologia.

At the name Wendy looked scared "M-Mommy told me that he was mean and bad." Wendy said waiting for the man to be mean to her but she was surprised when Natsu hugged her.

"He is. But believe me. I'm different. And I promise on my name that I will find your mother."

Wendy looked surprised that the son of the dragon her mommy told her to stay away was so nice. So she hugged him back.

"Thanks."

 ***That Night***

Natsu was resting against a tree in front of Wendy that was resting against a tree wrapped in a blue blanket with a scales pattern. Natsu had her eyes closed but noticed that Wendy was having trouble with something.

"What's the matter?" He asked opening an eye and Wendy looked at him with a worry expression.

"Are you cold Natsu-san?" She asked shyly.

Natsu shook his head "just a little bit. Nothing you should worry about."

Wendy then blushed and walked towards the tree Natsu and got herself next to Natsu and wrapped the blanket around the two of them.

Natsu raised a brow "What are you doing?"

Wendy rested her head on Natsu shoulder while closing her eyes "You are cold so we are going to share this blanket. That's what families do, right?"

Natsu looked at her with a surprised expression "Family?"

Wendy nodded sleepily "Yes, we are a family right?"

Natsu then remembered when he asked that to Acnologia. When he answered to his question he sounded like he didn't care. He can be different.

He can give her a family.

"Of course. Good night." He said with a smile and drifted to sleep with Wendy next to him.

 ***2 weeks later***

"Do you think we will find her today?" Wendy asked Natsu that was holding her hand as they walked in the forest.

"There's only one way to find out. But first let's look for breakfast." Natsu said looking at the road with his neutral expression and Wendy nodded with a smile. She knew that Natsu cooking isn't the best, but it is better than hers.

In these two weeks the relationship of Wendy and Natsu had grown to a brother and sister relationship. And Natsu was one overprotective brother.

"Nii-san?" Wendy asked and Natsu looked at her without stop walking.

"Yes?"

"Where do learn to cook?" At the question Natsu looked down with a sad expression.

"An old friend." Natsu answered and Wendy start feeling guilty.

"A made Nii-san sad." She said but Natsu patted her head.

"Don't worry, I just remembered something bad. You did nothing."

Wendy was about to protest when they both cringed at the sound of a loud cry.

"What is that?" Wendy asked covering her ears.

"I don't know. But let's go to make it shut up. Because it cries louder than you." Natsu complained and started to walk towards the sound with a blushing Wendy behind.

"I don't cry so loud..." She whispered but Natsu listened and smirked.

"Yes, you do."

They kept walking towards the sound and they saw a young boy, with long spikey black hair, he was wearing a black vest and beige baggy pants and black boots.

Natsu was going to tell him to shut up but Wendy got close to him and asked "What's wrong?" She asked with a concern expression.

The boy hearing the question jumped of surprise and when he saw both Wendy and Natsu he started to back away until he hit a tree.

"W-What do y-you want?" The boy asked shaking and Natsu raised a brow and Wendy looked confused.

"We wanted to see if you are okay?" Wendy asked innocently and the boy shook his head.

"No! I'm not okay! My dad left me! I'm alone. And hungry. And no one wants to help me find him!" The boy said and Wendy looked at Natsu who was thinking something. Then he walked towards the boy who continued his crying.

"Is your dad a dragon, by any chance?" Natsu asked and the boy looked at him with shock on his eyes.

"H-how did you knew that?" The boy asked and Wendy gaped.

"You too?"

The boy nodded and looked at Natsu who was smirking "Wendy and I were also raised by dragons. My name is Natsu Darksoul by the way." Natsu introduced himself and Wendy smiled swetly.

"And I'm Wendy Marvell."

"G-Gajeel Redfox." Gajeel introduced himself and got up.

"We're also searching for our parents. Want to join?" Wendy asked giving Gajeel puppy eyes.

Gajeel looked at Natsu who was smiling softly and he said "Dragon slayers must stay together."

Gajeel nodded with an awkward smile and they left.

 ***Some Hours Later***

They were walking in the forest while Wendy was screaming mommy to try and get her mother back.

Gajeel was watching how Natsu and Wendy were walking hand to hand and he got a question.

"E-Excuse me." Gajeel said shyly and both dragon slayers turned to him.

"Yes?" Natsu asked and they stoped.

"Where you guys raised by the same dragon?"

Wendy shook her head happily "No. I was raised by the sky dragon, Grandeeney." Then Gajeel looked at Natsu.

"My father is the black dragon, Acnologia."

At the name Gajeel widen his eyes and jumped back "A-Ac-Acnologia?!" Natsu nodded and Wendy looked at Natsu with sad eyes.

"Yes, that's his name." Natsu said and Gajeel started to shake.

"D-Dad, said he was the most powerful and dangerous dragon in the world!" Gajeel said and Natsu looked down.

"He is. But believe me, I'm different. I am not going around killing people, I don't destroy villages because I felt like. I'm different. But if you don't believe me, you're welcome to go on your own." Natsu said and Wendy looked at him concerned.

"Nii-san is a good person. He is going to find mommy. And he can found your daddy too." Wendy said and looked at Gajeel with her puppy eyes.

Gajeel let out a defeated sigh and said "If you can find my dad I'll go with you." Natsu nodded and they continued their road.

 ***That Night***

Gajeel was shaking in the cold while resting against a tree watching the two 'brothers' rest together in the blue blanket.

Natsu saw this and opened the blanket and Gajeel looked at him with curiosity.

"dragon slayers must stay together, so come in." Natsu said and Gajeel hesistated before getting in the comfy blanket and fall asleep with his new family.

 ***2 months later***

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Nii-san, are we there yet?"

"No."

"But I'm hungry." Gajeel complained and Wendy nodded her head. They haven't eat because Natsu wanted to get to the next town as fast as possible, so they didn't have breakfast.

Natsu that had got a little of money after defeating some bandits that try to rob them, bought himself new clothes that consist of a black sleeves jacket with blue borders, a black leather belt, grey baggy pants and black boots. And of course, Igneel's scarf. With the money left he plans on buying good food for his brother and sister, and who knows, maybe sleep in an actual bed for once.

'That sounds nice...' Natsu though before turning to his siblings. "Look, I know you two are tired and hungry, but just wait a little bit more and we-" he was interrupted by his own stomach that started making sounds announcing he was the same as his siblings.

Gajeel chuckle and Wendy giggled but then Wendy nose twitched and she grinned and screamed "Food!"

She then took running towards the smell before either Gajeel or Natsu could catch her.

She ran through the bushes until she arrived at the point of the smell. There she saw an old tiny man with a buffoon hat in purple and orange with a matching outfit. He was roasting some beef and it smelled delicious.

He looked at Wendy "Hello child. Want some of this?" He asked with a sweet smile and Wendy looked down and started to play with her fingers not knowing what to do. Usually it was Natsu that talked with people when they ask for directions or buy something. She and Gajeel are to shy or afraid of people to actually talk with them.

"I-I-I..." She started because she was taught that not answering were bad manners. But lucky for her, his siblings arrived.

"Wendy! Here you," Natsu said coming out of the bushes but then he saw the old man and narrowed his eyes at him "are."

"What's wrong Natsu?" Gajeel said as he came out of the bushes and saw the old man and he panicked not knowing what to do.

Natsu quickly put Wendy behind his back and stood in front of his two siblings. "What do you want old man?" Natsu asked ready to fight but the old man just laughed.

"Me? Just give some fellow mages some food." The old man said and Gajeel widen his eyes in surprise.

"H-How did you knew he were mages?" Gajeel asked just to get an angry glare from his older brother.

"Don't tell him that." Natsu said to him who hided even more behind him. Wendy is just looking in a combination of fear and curiosity at the old man that was laughing.

"Don't worry child, the magic pressure you release confirms it. So you want to eat? It is not poisoned." The old man confirmed by eating another chunk of meat.

Wendy and Gajeel were drooling at the food while Natsu stomach grumbled even more. So, swallowing his pride he took a step forward followed by his siblings and they sit down and start eating next to the man.

When they finish, Gajeel laid back in the ground and after a sigh he said "That was a great meal. Definitely better than Natsu's." Natsu looked away.

"My cooking isn't that bad." Natsu defended himself and Wendy giggled.

"It is pretty bad." Wendy said and Natsu glared at her.

"It is that or eat it raw."

Wendy just giggle at his brother threat while Gajeel started to panic, not wanting his wrath on their food.

The old man was looking at this with an amused face and then he asked "So what are you going to do now?"

They all stop and Gajeel and Wendy looked at Natsu who started too look at the sky. "Don't know. Go to town to town, trying to survive until we found our parents."

The man nodded slowly before smiling "Then I got an offer for you three."

The three of them looked at them and Natsu once again narrowed his eyes. "An offer?"

The old man nodded "Yes. What do you say about joining my guild?"

Natsu looked down thinking while Wendy and Gajeel looked confused "Nii-san, what is a guild?" Wendy asked.

Natsu looked at her "Is a place where mages reunite and take jobs for money."

Makarov added "But ours is like a family."

"We already have a family." Natsu answered but the old man looked at him with a smile.

"It is always good to open to new people. Why not to start with my guild?"

Natsu was about to counter when he felt a tug on his shirt. It was Wendy "I think we should go."

Before Natsu could answer Gajeel added "Maybe they could help us find our parents."

Then they used the best trick against their brother; the puppy eyes.

Natsu tried to fight it but after an irritated sight he looked at the old man. "Lead the way."

The old man chuckled and stood up and started to walk towards the town.

"E-Excuse me." Gajeel said shyly and the man let out a soft 'Hmmm' "W-What's your name?"

The man once again chuckled "How silly of me. My name is Makarov Dryer. Master of the guild Fairy Tail."

 **And Done! That was the first chapter of 'Son of the Apocalypse'. Will the dragon slayer trio join fairy tail without a problem, or will something happen? Check it out on the next chapter. And if you are wondering about Gajeel OOC, is all part of my plan to make him a badass. And also the 'brotherhood' of Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy is based on the one of Luffy, Ace and Sabo of One Piece. And that is a wrap, any suggestions is welcomed. Remember to leave your opinion on the reviews that I always read them, follow and favorite the story and take care. Till next one.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Life in Fairy Tail.


	3. Chapter 2: Life in Fairy Tail

Chapter 2

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the second chapter of 'Son of the Apocalypse'. This chapter is the arrival of our dragon slayers trio to Fairy Tail and this chapter will be their first year there. Don't expect too much action on this one. But in the next one I promise action. Lot's of it. And before we start the chapter, I want to tell you the ages:**

 **Makarov: 74**

 **Laxus: 15**

 **Mira-Erza-Natsu: 13**

 **Elfman: 11**

 **Gajeel-Grey-Lissana-Levy-Cana: 10**

 **Wendy: 6**

 **For now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **"Transformation/Creature Speaking"**_

 _ **'Transformation/Creature Thinking'**_

 **Magic Attacks**

 **Chapter 2: Life in Fairy Tail**

Gajeel and Wendy were nervous. And a little bit scared.

They didn't know what to expect from this Fairy Tail mages. They few interactions they had with people were when they asked if they saw their parents and told them that they are dragons. The people that they asked that laughed at them or told them that dragons didn't exist. Gajeel got afraid quickly while Wendy always was about to cry. Because of that, those people were sending crashing to a wall thanks to Natsu.

Talking about him, he was with a neutral expression and holding Wendy's hand and inside he only had one question.

'Will they believe us or laugh?'

He actually didn't care about the guild or their mages, he cares about his family and he would do whatever it takes to protect them. If they are fine in the guild, they stay. If they're not. They leave.

Simple as that.

 ***At the entrance***

"And here we are." Makarov announced showing to the dragon slayers the entrance of the guild.

Wendy tightened her grip on Natsu's hand and he looked at her and saw her looking at him. "Nii-san, I'm scared."

Natsu smiled softly at her "Don't worry. I'm here with you."

Wendy smiled and Natsu turned to Gajeel that was sweating bullets "Relax, we're going to pull this. Together."

Gajeel nodded still sweating and looked at the door and his siblings looked at it too.

'Okay, here goes all and nothing...' Gajeel thought shaking slightly looking at the door.

'I'm scared, but Nii-san is here...' Wendy though tightening her grip on Natsu hand.

'I hope this is worth my time...' Natsu tough looking without an expression.

Then Makarov opened the guild doors and the three young kids saw that the guild hall was a mess and it seemed that there was a brawl in progress that stopped when the master entered the guild hall followed by three brats, in the eyes of every guild member.

"Master, who are the brats?" A random member asked and the master smiled at him.

"Our newest members. Now you three follow me that we're getting your guild marks." Makarov said turning to the dragon siblings **(A/N: Yes, I'm calling them the Dragon Siblings. Tell me what you think)** and walking to the bar where there they were going to receive their marks.

In the bar there was waiting for them a white-haired girl that had her hair in a long pony tail, with blue eyes and had a goth outfit. She was looking around bored until she spotted the three of them walking towards her direction and smirked seeing Natsu.

"The master told us to come here to get our guild marks." Natsu told the girl who smirked and stood up.

"That's right, so where and what color, Pinky?" The girl asked and Natsu frowned at the name he was given.

"Don't call me that."

The girl chuckled "Fine, fine. How should I call you then?" The girl asked still smirking.

"Natsu. Natsu Darksoul." Natsu tell her and she stretched her hand and Natsu shook it.

"Well then Natsu, I'm Mirajane Strauss. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

After they got their guild marks, Natsu on his right arm of a black color with blue borders, Wendy in her right arm in blue color and Gajeel on his left arm and in a full black color, they were introduced with the other kids in their age group while the rest of the guild was celebrating their new guild members.

The other kids were Grey Fullbater, a black-haired kid that have a habit to get naked to his boxers or sometimes, even more. A brown-haired girl that was taking small sips of an alcoholic drink called Cana Alberona. A blue-haired, with short hair girl called Levy McGarden that seemed to be a bookworm. And a red-haired girl that was in an armor called Erza Scarlet. She was also Mirajane's rival. There were also Mirajane's siblings; Elfman, a tall muscular guy that was dressed in a blue suit with a red tie, and Lissana that was a sweet girl with short hair and a pink dress.

They were talking and Natsu asked Mirajane "So, how do you get jobs here?"

Mira smirked "Really simple, you see that board over there..." She pointed to a board and Natsu nodded "...there is where we receive jobs and where we take them."

Natsu nodded and stood up and was going to go to take a job when Mirajane grab his arm "Eager are we? You see, there is a small unofficial tradition in Fairy Tail, that a rookie must be accompanied in his first job by a more experienced member." Mira explained and Natsu nodded.

"Then do you want to come on a job with me?"

Mira blinked a few times and the more experienced Fairy Tail mages looked in silence while Gajeel and Wendy looked confused. "Right now?" She asked and Natsu nodded.

"Why?"

"Because Magnolia houses are too expensive and we're short of money. So is work really hard or keep sleeping on trees." Natsu explained and Mira blinked one more times and Grey asked.

"So you guys slept in trees before arriving?" The three dragon slayers nodded "Why?"

"there was no other choice..." Wendy say shyly and Cana smacked Grey at the head.

"Ow! Why you hit me?" Grey demanded.

"Because you made her sad." Cana answered and took another sip of her drink.

Grey was about to answer when he felt an evil presence behind him. He turned around and saw a death glare from Natsu.

He usually would ignore any threat, especially from a new member, but this was different. He was different.

"Never make my sister feel bad." Natsu said and Grey leaving at a side the feeling of dread he felt, was about to answer when he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was Erza.

"I will punish you for making a girl cry."

Grey got punch on the gut and passed out on the floor. Natsu turned to Mira once again "So you can go or no?"

Mira shook her head "Sorry, but it's too late for it now. Maybe tomorrow."

But Lissana, being the good hearted person she is, got an idea. "Mira-Nee, what if they sleep at our house?"

Mira thought about this. They just met, but she feels that they are similar. Three siblings. One overprotective over the other two, meaning something happened. Maybe something like her. Besides, he is kind of cute.

'What I'm thinking?'

"Fine, they can stay until they found a place to stay. But they clean the dishes if they eat ok?" She asked at the three dragon slayers that nodded.

"Hey and what kind of magic does you use?" Levy asked Gajeel in middle of their private conversation that they two were having and that called the attention of the other Fairy Tail kids.

"I was thinking the same." Cana said after a sip of her drink.

Gajeel and Wendy looked nervous, not knowing what to say. Because of past experience, when they say that they can use **Dragon Slayer Magic** People would usually laugh at them. And they don't want to lose their new friends because of that.

Seeing the two were thinking what to say, and he might put these new kids at test, he talked. "Gajeel uses **Iron Magic** , Wendy uses **Wind Magic** and I use **Chaos Magic**. We all use **Dragon Slaying Magic**."

At first they though it was a joke, the Dragon Slayer part. But seeing Natsu's serious face, Grey scoffed. "Do you really expect us to believe that?"

Natsu didn't answer, he just grab some silverware confusing everyone and said "Gajeel..."

"Wha-" Gajeel was going to answer but when he opened his mouth Natsu shoved the silverware in his mouth. Gajeel bite it and the swallowed making many jaws drop, including the master that was watching how the new guild members were adapting.

After Gajeel swallowed the silverware he glared at Natsu "Why did you do that?!"

Natsu shrugged "Needed to prove that we're real."

Gajeel looked away "O-Ok, but next time warn me."

Then the Dragon Siblings were surrounded by the guild members that saw all.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"HAVE YOU KILL ANY DRAGONS?!"  
"CAN YOU TEACH ME!?"

Questions like that were sent to the young dragon slayers that Natsu managed to escape with his siblings. Some guild members went after them, others stay to keep drinking.

Grey crossed his arms and scoffed "I bet he is weak."

"Grey your clothes." Cana pointed out and Grey screamed and went to find his clothes.

Lissana turned to her sister and asked "Why are you so nice to him Mira-Nee?"

Mira shrugged "He seems to be good. Now let's go find them so we can go home." Mira said and Lissana nodded and stood up to leave.

"Elfman don't go home to late!" Mira screamed and Elfman nodded quickly.

"O-Of course!"

Mira smirked and both sisters left to search for the dragon siblings.

 ***With Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel***

"Do you guys like it in here?"

That was the question that Natsu asked his siblings once he knew no one was close to them.

Wendy nodded happily "Mmm! Lissana and Cana are really nice."

Natsu smiled seeing her happy and then turned to Gajeel that was also smiling "Levy is really nice..."

Natsu smirked ready to tease his brother "Already looking for a girlfriend? Just take care, I don't want to be an uncle so young."

Gajeel blushed like crazy and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came and Wendy giggled because Gajeel's embarrassment and then she tugged on Natsu's jacket with a confused expression.

"Nii-san, what is a girlfriend'"

Natsu looked up thinking what to say but then he got two scents behind them he turned around just as...

"A girlfriend is a girl that is having romantic relationship with someone." Mira explained getting closer with Lissana next to her. Mira was smirking and Lissana was smiling sweetly.

"Thanks for the definition." Natsu said with a neutral voice and tone and Mira bowed in a mock way.

"You're welcome."

"So what do you two need?" Natsu asked and Lissana smiled.

"We were going to show you where we lived, so you don't get lost." She said and Wendy smiled.

"Thanks." Wendy said holding Natsu's hand.

"But there was not going to be a problem to us to find your house." Natsu said calmly and all the girls looked at him.

"Why?" Lissana asked tilting her head to a side.

"B-Because we a-already have your scent..." Gajeel said shyly and Mira glared at Natsu.

"What does he mean that you got our scent? Can you smell us? I don't smell bad, right?" At the end it turned from the demand to a simple teenager question.

Natsu shook his head "As dragon slayers we have better senses, so we can track you by your scent. And you smell really good. Like... Roses." Natsu said and Mira blushed slightly for the weird compliment she was given. Lissana saw this and giggled at her sister reaction.

"Well, but now we're here so let us guide you." Lissana said and Wendy nodded shyly and Natsu also nodded and noticed that he was missing something.

"Nii-san, something wrong?" Wendy asked noticing that Natsu was checking his pockets for something.

"I don't find our Jewels." Natsu said and Gajeel remembered something.

"Don't worry, you left them with me." Gajeel said and touched his pockets and not feeling anything, he panicked. Natsu read him clear as water.

"You left them at the guild. Didn't you."

Gajeel remember letting them on the table before leaving "I be right back."

"Go. I'll go for you after we arrive at their house." Natsu told him and he left running towards the guild and hoping to any deity that was listening, that no one had grab them.

"Well, now follow us." Lissana said grabbing Natsu hand and dragging him towards the Strauss siblings house.

 ***With Gajeel***

Gajeel got to the guild the fastest he could and he let out a sigh of relief, when he saw that the bag of Jewels was still there and he smiled when he saw his first friend here; Levy.

Levy was focusing on her book but noticed Gajeel and she smiled at him "Hey, Gajeel. I though you left?"

Gajeel nodded "H-Hi Levy. I-I forgot our Jewels." Gajeel said and Levy giggled seeing him splutter.

"Don't need to be nervous, we're friends. Hey, can you help me carry these books back to the library?" Levy asked and Gajeel after putting the Jewels on his pant pocket nodded and saw the mountain of books that were piled in the table.

He gulped and start helping Levy carrying them back to the library.

 ***Strauss Siblings House***

"And here we are!" Lissana announced opening the door and being followed by her sister and their guests.

"It's big..." Wendy said in astonishment looking at the biggest (And first) House she had ever been in.

"It isn't that big." Mira said waving it off but Natsu shook his head.

"It is big. Besides it is the first house we ever be in. At least one that I can remember."

Mira smirked "Really? So you two slept on a cave before coming here?" Mira asked as a joke but for her surprise both siblings nodded.

"You're kidding?" Mira asked and they both shook their heads.

"Mommy was too big to fit in a house." Wendy explained confusing both sisters that looked at Natsu for explanation that remained with a neutral expression.

"If we told you wouldn't believe us." He said simply and Mira smirked.

"Then why don't you give us a try?"

Natsu shook his head "Maybe tomorrow. Do we sleep at the couch?" He asked pointing at the green couch that was in the living room and Lissana nodded and Mira gave him a devilish smirk.

"Unless you want to sleep with me?" She asked adding a wink but Natsu didn't even change his expression.

"I'll pass." He turned to Wendy "Now you prepare to sleep while I go fetch Gajeel." Wendy nodded and with help of Lissana and Mira she started to prepare the couch to sleep.

 ***Guild Library***

Natsu walked into the guild's library after asking a blue haired man named Macao where his brother had gone.

What he saw made him smile; His brother and that Levy girl sleeping next to each other and Levy resting her head on his shoulder.

Natsu knew this must be remembered, so he went back into the guild and then he came back to the library with a camera and took a picture of the two sleeping kids.

'This is going to be fun...' Natsu thought with the picture on his hand and went back to the Strauss house, but before he put a blanket to cover Gajeel's and Levy's bodies.

 ***Strauss House***

Natsu knocked the door and almost immediately the door opened revealing a smiling Lissana that then she looked confused not seeing Gajeel. "And Gajeel?"

Natsu smirked remembering how he found his brother "He felt asleep at the guild. He was so peaceful I didn't want to disturb him."

Lissana smiled and let him in and saw Wendy laid against the couch wrapped in her blue blanket and her head rested in a pillow. She was talking to Mira excitedly about something and Mira was listening closely. Then Wendy noticed him.

"Nii-san!" Wendy screamed seeing him and Mira turned to him.

"She wasn't a problem?" Natsu asked and Mira shook her head.

"She was fine. She even played with Elfman's bird a little bit." Mira said and then she smirked like a demon.

"So, raised by dragons, eh?"

Natsu looked at Wendy that hided in the blankets for revealing something he told her and Gajeel not to say to anybody, especially someone they just met. "She is nice..." Was Wendy only excuse and then Natsu turned to Mira.

"If you don't believe us, I don't care. No one does."

Mira frowned for his words. At first when she heard the younger girl words, she thought it was some lie she said to call attention. And if the three of them have that dragon killing magic thing, it was more believable. So, when he answers with such a serious face it might just be true.

But better leave the topic there.

"So, we're still taking the job tomorrow?" Mira said to change the topic and Natsu shrugged getting next to his sister that opened the blanket to let him in.

"If you want, you're welcome to come." Natsu said while Wendy was getting comfy next to him.

Mira nodded "Then tomorrow we choose a job. Night." Mira said before going upstairs to her room. Lissana come to them with a bright smile.

"You know; I believe that you were raised by a dragon. Good night." Then she left skipping to the second floor and Natsu smiled slightly and looked at Wendy that was already sleeping next to him. He kissed her forehead and fell asleep next to her.

 ***Next morning, Guide Hall***

When Natsu, Wendy and the Strauss siblings enter the guide hall at the morning, Gajeel ran to them with a panicked face. Or better said, ran to Natsu.

"Natsu-Nii! I thought you said you were going to come for me yesterday!" Gajeel whined and Natsu smirked.

"But you two looked so cute together." Natsu said in a teasing voice and Gajeel blushed at the memory of he waking up next to his newest friend.

Wendy looked confused and tugged on Natsu jacket "What are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you later. Now I'll look for a job." Natsu said and started to walk towards the job board and Mira followed him.

"I already told you the unofficial rule, so wait for me." Mira said to him and started to see the jobs.

Natsu shrugged "I knew you would come anyways. What about this one?" Natsu said pointing to a job of 1,000 Jewels for killing a bunch of Vulcans that were creating some nearby havoc at the outskirts of Mangolia.

Mira looked at him curiously "Isn't that a little bit hard for someone new?"

Natsu gave her a look "I'm not a little kid."

Mira smirked "Fine, if you do good, next time we'll go on a bigger one."

Natsu nodded and took the job. He turned to Gajeel "Take care of Wendy while I'm gone."

Gajeel nodded and he and Mira left the guild to their destination.

When they left the other kids appeared and started to sit next to Wendy and Gajeel. "So, I was wondering how you guys learn that dragon magic." Cana asked sitting next to Wendy that started to look nervous.

"Yeah, who taught you?" Grey asked and Gajeel was thinking what to say.

"Mommy teached me..." Wendy said shyly and Cana got closer.

"Then can she teach me?"

Wendy shook her head "Mommy left me..."

"Ow...Sorry." Cana apologize and then she was scolded by Erza for not taking in count Wendy's feelings. "My dad taught me too before he disappeared." Gajeel said absent minded and attention turned to him.

"And Natsu?" Levy asked.

"His daddy taught him too. But he told me, that he was mean to him." Wendy informed and Erza frowned.

"Do you know that man." She asked and Gajeel and Wendy looked down not wanting to reveal his brother's foster father name.

"Lissana remembering what Wendy said yesterday answered for them "They were raised by dragons."

The table felt silent and the stares turned to the siblings that were thinking on what to explain that. "You see, to learn **Dragon Slaying Magic** , it must be passed from a dragon or by lacrima. As we're raised by dragons we learn from them. It's okay if you don't believe us. No one does." Gajeel said looking away.

This started a discussion in the guild. The ones that believed the dragon story and the ones that didn't. At the end Erza asked again "Let's say he was raised by a dragon. What was his name?"

Both Wendy and Gajeel looked uncomfortable by the question. "Nii-san will be mad if we tell you..." Wendy said and Erza raised a brow.

"Why?"

"Because people get afraid of him after they heard..." Wendy said shyly and Erza put a hand on her shoulder.

"He is a Fairy Tail mage now. His past will not affect us." Erza reassured her and Wendy looked at Gajeel who nodded slowly.

"His name is Acnologia..." Wendy said and the guild fell silent.

Cana, Grey, Lissana and Elfman were looking around confused, why the guild fell silent "Hey Levy, who is Acnologia?" Cana asked her friend that looked nervous about something.

"it is the dragon of the Apocalypse. The most evil and powerful dragon of all. According of what I had read." Levy answered and once again the discussion broke out. The ones that believed the dragon story and the ones that didn't.

And if you're wondering, the discussions were bar fights.

But both stopped when they heard a loud sound outside. Some looked out of the window and saw a beam of grey magic.

"W-What was that?" A member asked seeing the beam die down.

"Natsu-Nii magic." Gajeel answered and left the members wonder how powerful the newest member really is.

 ***Natsu and Mira***

"That was easier that I thought it would be." Natsu said walking next to Mira to the guild.

"Yeah, and besides you took all the fun." Mira faked a pout but then she smirked. "And that attack was part of your dragon magic?"

Natsu nodded "Yes. Father make sure to teach me until I pass out."

Mira frowned "Hard childhood?"

Natsu nodded "Yes, but I try not to think about it. Now I have a new family and friends."

Mira smiled at him "That's the attitude! Next time I choose the mission, it will be more fun."

Natsu looked at her confused "Next time?"

Mira nodded, a smirk on her face "Of course! How I don't want to seem weak after that little stunt you pulled."

Natsu smiled hoping that nothing bad happened to their relationship. He haven't have a friend like this since Igneel.

"Thanks..." Natsu said and Mira looked at him confused.

"For?"

"For being my friend." Natsu said and Mira raised a brow but then she smiled and hugged him his shoulders with one arm.

"I don't know what happened in your past but listen me out: You and I are going to be friends for this day on. Got it?"

Natsu smiled and nodded "Got it."

After receiving the reward, they walked back to the guild and opened the door and it was surprisingly silent. From what Natsu have learned, it was a weird sight.

"Something wrong?" Mira asked and Grey stood up.

"Yeah! The problem is that he is a liar!" Grey pointed to Natsu that raised a brow.

"Liar?"

Grey nodded "Yes, liar! And I'm going to prove it right now!" Grey said and sprinted towards Natsu ready to punch his face.

Natsu had a neutral expression while Mira was smirking already have seen Natsu's power once. If he can wipe out 70 Vulcans with one attack, he defintly can dodge one punch from Grey. The guild was watching in silence if the new kid was dangerous or not.

Natsu ducked his head to avoid the punch and then knee Grey in the stomach so hard, he was sent flying to the other side of the guild.

Erza ignoring the fact, that Grey attacked him first and she launched a punch at him that he grabbed the fist and didn't let go.

Mira that was thinking that they were ganging up on him for something sided with her new friend "What's the idea Tin-Can?"

Erza was narrowing her eyes, starring right into Natsu's cold black eyes. And with his enhanced hearing he listened the whispers around him.

"He blocked her punch..."

"I can't do that and I'm older than the both combined..."

"If he is the son of Acnologia he must be strong..."

"And dangerous..."

Natsu glared at his siblings for revealing his secret. Wendy was looking at the floor, while Gajeel was sinking into his chair and he was sweating bullets, both were listening the whispers.

Natsu turned to the master that was frowning seeing his guild like this and then he gave a sorry look to the young dragon slayer. "Great family old man." Natsu told him before leaving.

Makarov start scolding the guild members but they didn't seem to care at all. Mira started to fight with Erza for what just happened. And the kids started to ask Gajeel and Wendy if he was bad or evil. All except Lissana that had left the guild after Natsu.

 ***With Natsu***

Natsu was walking to the forest to rest. Hands on his pockets and looking down. He knew this would happen sooner than later. The fear for his father followed him too.

He will not leave the guild. He still have his siblings to protect. He will not be selfish. He will stay for their sake.

Then Natsu stopped sensing a scent that he knew since yesterday and turned around to see a smiling Lissana. "What do you want?" Natsu asked in what is consider, a scary voice, but Lissana didn't mind and kept smiling.

"I was worried about you."

Natsu raised a brow. The only people that care about him are his siblings. "Why?"

Lissana looked confused at the question. It was natural to worry about people, right? "Because you looked sad."

Natsu looked away "Why aren't you afraid of me?"

Lissana still looked and was confused "Why should I?"

Natsu looked at her soft blue eyes with his cold black eyes "Because of who my father is."

Lissana actually giggled "No. It doesn't matter for me. You seem good and nice. If your father is bad it doesn't matter."

Natsu was surprised for what just happened but he doesn't show it. She was one of the few people that isn't afraid of him because of who raised him.

Natsu smiled at the girl "Thanks, I needed that."

Lissana nodded with a smile present on her face and then Natsu was hugged out of nowhere by a crying Wendy.

"NII-SAN!" She cried out while hugging him and Natsu patted her head with a smile.

"I'm so sorry Nii-san. I didn't know what to do. It was all Gajeel's fault." Wendy said thinking Natsu was mad at her, so she blamed her other brother for his brother be happy with her (6-Year-Old logic)

"WHAT!" Gajeel screamed getting close to the group.

"It was Wendy's fault! She said everyone who your dad is! If you're mad at someone, it must be Wendy!" Gajeel said and he and Wendy started to argue and Natsu put his hands on both of their heads.

"I'm not mad. Just tired. Let's go search a place to sleep." Natsu said and both kids nodded and Lissana talked.

"You guys can sleep again at our house. I'm sure Mira-nee and Elf-nii would not mind." Lissana offered and Gajeel and Wendy smiled liking the idea and Natsu looked up thinking the offer.

"I don't know..."

"Pleaaaaaaaaase…" Wendy and Gajeel pleaded and Natsu smiled.

"Fine, but you guys clean the dishes."

Gajeel and Wendy were celebrating. Especially Gajeel that will sleep in a bed after a month of sleeping in trees.

Lissana also smiled and grabbed Natsu hand and dragged him towards their house, his siblings following.

 ***Next Day***

Natsu was in one of the bar stools with Wendy at his right and Mira at his left with Lissana at her sister side. For Natsu surprise, Mira didn't mind the fact that he was Acnologia's son. Maybe she didn't care. Maybe she didn't believe it. But he didn't mind his company.

He remained with a neutral expression while she and Lissana were talking to him. He nodded to make them know he was listening. Wendy was just drinking her orange juice and was happy that his brother was happy, even though he didn't show it.

Gajeel wasn't there because he was talking with Levy. She and the rest of the guild were uncomfortable around Natsu for what they heard yesterday.

Gajeel at first felt bad for abandoning them, but Natsu quickly reassured him and encourage him to be with his new friend.

Their conversation was interrupted by an armored hand smacking the table in front of Natsu. The guild stop to see what was going on and Natsu followed the arm to see the owner of the hand. It was Erza.

"Fight me." She demanded and Natsu raised a brow.

"Why?"

Erza narrowed her eyes "I want to see how strong you truly are. So let's go."

Mira that wanted to argue with her rival, bit her tongue and smirked knowing that Natsu will give Erza a ran for her money. Who knows, maybe even beat her.

"I think you should fight." Mira told him with a smirk and Natsu raised a brow again.

"Why?" He asked his new friend that shrugged.

"Want to see a good fight." She simply asked and winked at him. With an annoying sigh he stand up and started to walk towards the door.

"Don't cry after I kick your ass." He told her and she followed him outside and the guild followed them to see the fight.

 ***5 Minutes Later***

The fight was a short one that Natsu won. He followed what father taught him when fighting. Attack fast, and don't give any chance to counter or to prepare.

She didn't stand a chance.

The match was one-sided and Erza didn't have the upper hand.

This of course didn't boost up Natsu's reputation, but he could care less. He cares about his siblings and his new two friends.

If they're okay he will be okay.

And if you're wondering how bad Erza was beaten, let's just say that her week will be at the infirmary.

Definitely not a popularity boost.

Not at all.

 ***Two weeks later***

"So the new kid beat Erza?" A blonde kid with spiky hair, a scar crossing his eye in a lighting shape, a black leather jacket with a purple shirt and black pants asked his grandfather: Makarov.

This kid's name is Laxus Dryer, and he is Makarov's grandkid. He just arrived from a mission and he heard from this new kid that beat, no, that's not the correct word... Destroyed Erza in 5 minutes.

For him, Erza was weak. But for the rest of the Guild, she is one of the strongest members.

Makarov nodded "Yes. He's quite strong. You two might become friends."

Laxus scoffed. He didn't need to be friends with a weakling. But if he beat Erza so badly, and so fast, he might be worth of his time.

"Might as well introduce myself." Laxus said standing up and went to stand behind him, that he was sit down on a stool of the bar next to Mira that was talking to him.

Mira noticed him and replaced her smile with a frown "What do you want Assxus?" She asked with the nickname she knows he hates.

Laxus growled before talking "Nothing that you care." He stretched his hand towards Natsu "Laxus Dryer. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He said politely he wants to know how he is before testing him.

Natsu shook his hand "Natsu Darksoul."

Laxus smirked "So Darksoul, I heard you beat Erza pretty fast. That's an accomplishment in the Guild. But not for me." He said smugly and Mira scoffed while Natsu raised a brow. His expression neutral and calm.

"A good accomplishment for you would be to get your head out of your ass." She said and Laxus glared at her.

"Shut it." He said to her and Natsu glared at him.

Laxus saw his glare and smirked "Oh. Do you have a problem with me insulting her? What are you going to do, about it? You're just another worm in here. I bet you couldn't even touch me! You're-" Laxus didn't finish because Natsu kicked him in the stomach sending him flying to the other side of the guild. Natsu face was a combination of calmed and annoyed.

Laxus stood up from a broken table and looked ready to kill Natsu but then he smirked "You might be worthy..." Then he attacked Natsu so fast that he didn't have time to block, sending him behind the bar, starting a guild fight.

Gajeel just came back from his first mission with Levy and Wendy and saw their brother fighting a blonde kid. At in a corner crying was the master crying.

Wendy walked to the master and with an innocent look she asked "Why are you crying?"

Makarov swallowed and said "Because this brats will destroy the guild one day!" He screamed thinking already the destruction that Natsu's and Laxus's fights will cause.

That day, Natsu made a new friend and a rival.

Their fight ended in a draw and with both of them in the infirmary. Being scolded by Makarov.

 ***3 Months Later***

It was late night, Natsu was coming back to his new house. After breaking a record of taken jobs, he, Gajeel and Wendy finally managed to buy the cheapest house available. It wasn't big as the Strauss siblings, but it had three rooms, one bigger than the other two, two bathrooms, a kitchen and a small living room. They bought a red couch to put in the empty living room and a coffee table. Wendy and Gajeel insisted that he takes the biggest bedroom. After an hour of pleading he accepted.

This past months had been better than most of his life. He still have to deal with the fear of being the son of Acnologia by the Guild. But he doesn't care. He made new friends and still have his siblings with him.

He smiled a little thinking on his new life. Hearing Lissana talking about random topics, like a cute animal she found, a flower she picked. She was a sweat girl.

Hanging out with Mira made him laugh. She was his best friend. They talked, take missions together, hang out on their free time. He valued she a lot. And the fact that she and her sister could care less, who his father is.

His new rivalry with Laxus. It started as something of hate, and to prove who was better. Especially after Natsu found out that Laxus was a dragon slayer by a lacrima. But with some time, just as Makarov predicted they became good friends. Especially because Laxus also didn't care who his father is. He just wants a good rival. And maybe a friend. They take missions together and found something they both hate with all their might.

Transportation.

His siblings had grown a lot too. Gajeel was still nervous around people, but he had made friends that he feels comfortable around. Wendy also smiles more and she isn't as shy as before. Both are still extremely shy and get afraid easily.

He had been training them for them use their magic as dragon slayers to the best of their abilities. He makes sure to not push them so hard as his father pushed him.

At the end, he was enjoying his new life. Not everything was perfect. Like the fear of other guild mates had of him and the weekly challenges of Erza started to annoy him. But still most things are looking up.

 **"Ice Make: Lance!"**

Natsu heard someone scream that over the forest, and curiosity won the best of him and went to check it out.

When he arrived to an almost frozen part of the forest, he saw a Grey naked with only his boxers on, panting and seeing satisfied that his last attack seemed to destroy a tree.

Natsu leaned against a tree and asked "What are you doing?"

Grey jumped of surprise and turned around to see Natsu staring at him with a neutral expression. Grey, still mad with him for the knee, looked away "What do you want?"

Natsu didn't move or change expression "To know what are you doing" He said calmly. Like Erza, Grey get annoyed when he answers so calm. So collected. It was... Intimidating.

"Training." Grey answered and Natsu nodded.

"Why?"

Grey looked at him like if he was stupid "To get stronger."

"I know, but why?" Natsu asked and Grey smirked.

"To beat assholes like you!"

Natsu let out a sight and turned away "Then you're never going to get strong."

This caught Grey by surprise "W-What!?"

Natsu looked at him "You will never get strong with that goal in mind. One can only get strong by fighting for someone. To honor or protect someone you love and care about. Do you know why I'm so strong?" Grey shook his head "Because I want to protect my family and friends. Including the guild, and by extension you. I don't care if you don't want my protection, but it's already done."

This surprise Grey that looked at the ground in silence. Natsu thought he didn't have anything to say so he start walking away when Grey speak "I want to protect the guild and made my teacher proud."

Natsu looked at him and saw the determination on his eyes and Natsu smiled "That's better. Meet me here tomorrow at the same hour." Grey looked confused.

"Why should I do that?"

Natsu started to walk away "Cause I'm going to help you get stronger."

Grey needed some seconds to compute that.

Natsu Darksoul.

The terrifying son of Acnologia.

That destroys Erza every time they fight.

The one that Mira says he is stronger that her.

The one that can fight Laxus.

The dark asshole.

Is going to train him.

HIM

'ME!' Grey screamed in his mind and grinned.

"Sure thing Natsu! And then I'm going to beat you!" He screamed and Natsu couldn't help but to smirk.

"Good luck then. Oh, and Grey."

"Yes?"

""Your clothes."

"CRAP! HOW DO THIS KEEPS HAPPENING!"

 ***Next Day***

To say that Mira was more than annoyed that the ice idiot came to sit next to Natsu, interrupting their conversation. He simply sat there and start to watch Natsu.

"What?" Grey asked her seeing her glare at him. Natsu ignored that and Grey.

"We were having a conversation." Mira said in a dangerous voice and Grey was shaking in the inside, but if he is afraid of Mira, probably Natsu will change his mind and will not help him. That didn't stop him from sweating.

""S-So? I didn't tell you to stop." Grey defended himself and for the other kids watching, just saw Grey, sign his dead sentence.

Mira was about to murder Grey and he knew it, but Natsu arrived. With a mission on his hand. "Mira, do you want to come on a job?"

Mira was deciding what to do. At the end she decided to take the job and the n murder Grey when they come back. Natsu looked at Grey and said something that shocked the guild "Grey remember that today your training start. Don't be late." Then he and a confused Mira went out to finish their, surprisingly easy, mission.

Then Grey was swarmed of questions, how did he bribe Natsu to train him. Grey kicked someone for accident starting a guild fight. Wendy and Gajeel already knew this. Their brother asked for their permission. They didn't mind his brother making new friends.

'And a fan...' Gajeel joked with himself before a chair hit him on the head knocking him out.

 ***Natsu and Mira***

"Why did you choose such a lame job?" Mira asked and Natsu looked at her.

"It was that, or you murdering my protégé." Natsu said and Mira smirked.

"You also choose a lame protégé."

Natsu shrugged "I see potential in him. Besides he is a good kid. Deep inside him."

Mira laughed and went to kill a bunch of Vulcans, again. She hates when Natsu chooses this kind of jobs to distract her.

 ***1 Year Later***

A whole year had passed since the dragon siblings joined Fairy Tail. And the most important already had been told. But today it was a great day. Only that no one knew that.

Natsu was talking with Mira, Lissana and Wendy, when the master made an announcement.

"Alright brats! Listen up!" He screamed from the second floor of the guild and everyone turned to him.

"It's the time for us to get new S-Class wizards. So it only means that it's time for the S-class trials!" He announced and the guild felt on excitement and each one hoping, they will et choose.

Natsu already knows about this, and he doubts he will be chosen. He only had been for a year. He needed more time to be chosen. but if he was, he'll probably accepts.

"Now the candidates are:" Makarov started taking out a list.

"Laxus Dryer." Laxus smirked smugly hearing his name.

"Mirajane Strauss." Mira smirked demonically ready to show the competiotion who will win.

"Erza Scarlet." Erza smiled and nodded honored by the offer.

"Cana Alberona." Cana nodded and looked nervous. 'The age...' Natsu though not giving it second thought.

"And Natsu Darksoul." Hearing his name he spitted his drink.

 **And done! Uff. This chapter was long. 7000 words. But I hope it's worth it and that you liked the interactions of Natsu with the rest of the characters. I know I did. I liked writing this chapter. And know a little secret about me. You're ready? Good. I love making you guys choose what will happen in the story. So I'll make you choose who Natsu partner will be! The options are:**

 **Grey**

 **Gajeel**

 **I originally was going to go with Gajeel but after writing this, I changed my mind. Now a few things.**

 **1) this is not. I repeat. This is not a Lissana x Natsu x Mira. I need that Natsu and Lissana are friends and maybe a crush from Lissana's part to make an awesome Natsu x Mira moments.**

 **2) There will not be Erza bashing. For some it might seem that I was harsh on her in this chapter, but it is to build the story.**

 **3) Someone left a review asking how I'll do Phantoms Lord Arc with Gajeel in Fairy Tail. My answer is, Gajeel will be half good half bad by that point so don't worry. I'll have a plan.**

 **4) Laxus and Natsu friendship. I have a crazy idea of building the strongest team. It would be Natsu, Mira, Laxus and Mystogan. Tell me what you think about it.**

 **And that's all! Remember to leave your review that I'll always read, with your vote on Natsu's partner for the S-Class Trials. Follow and Favorite this story and take care.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: The S-Class Trials


	4. Chapter 3: The S-Class Trials

Chapter 3

 **I'm back! I tried to upload the quickest possible so I hope that you didn't have to wait too much. But now I'm here, ready to fill your hearts of joy. In this one there will be a fight, so be excited for it. And if you're wondering, who's Natsu partner for the exams, read to find out. Now, to the story!**

 **Legend**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **"Creature/Transformation Speaking"**_

 _ **'Creature Thinking'**_

 **Magic Attack**

 **Chapter 3: The S-Class Trials**

The dragon siblings were walking back home after the participants of the S-Class Trials were announced.

Natsu couldn't believe he was chosen to be in those exams. He only had been there for a year, and yet, he was chosen.

The reasons that he can be many, but it was still hard to do it. But now he needs to think on the task on hand.

Find a partner for the trials.

The master said that they need a partner to participate in the trials. They had three days to preapere and go to only the master knows.

His first option was clear. His brother.

He looked at him that was hearing something that Wendy was telling him, so he decided to call his attention.

"Gajeel."

Gajeel and Wendy turned to him with curious looks "Yes, Natsu-Nii?"

"Do you want to be my partner for the trials?" Natsu asked him and he looked down.

"I-I can't."

Natsu raised a brow "Why?"

Gajeel hesitated a little before answering "C-Cana asked me if I want to be her partner for the trials and I agree. A-Are you mad at me?" He asked expecting for his brother to feel angry, sad, betrayed something. He knew that most of his friends (Mira, Laxus, Lissana.) Are in the trials or are going to go with someone else as partner in the trials.

"No. Why should I?" Natsu asked and Gajeel looked at him.

"You aren't mad?"

Natsu gave him a small smile "You are helping your friend. That's good. Just make sure to help her a lot. She looks really nervous when she was named."

Gajeel smiled and nodded and then the trio started to walk again. "Besides I already have another option for the trials."

Wendy and Gajeel traded looks wondering who wouldn't be afraid of his brother to actually help him.

'Who is crazy/dumb enough?' Wendy and Gajeel thought at the same time knowing that half Fairy Tail is scared of his brother. And they know that he is really serious and strict when he is focused on something.

'Guess we have to wait...'

 ***Next Day, Guild Hall***

Grey arrived early the next day of the announcements of the trials. He knows he wasn't elected to participate on the trials but he still wanted to go. So he was waiting, and hoping, that he will be choose to accompany someone in the trials.

He already knows that Cana choose Gajeel to accompany her, Mira will probably choose one of her siblings, and Laxus will never choose him for finding him annoying. Like if he would go with him anyways.

So his hopes are in either Natsu or Erza.

He doesn't have a problem with neither of them. He is friends with Erza for some years now. She is strict and likes to punish those that break the rules, but she would give her life for anyone in the guild.

Natsu, they are something close to friends. He doesn't know yet. Natsu help him train to get stronger, he even spar with him from time to time (Those don't end well for Grey). Grey changed his image from Natsu, since he knee him at the gut, since that night that he offered to train him.

He likes Natsu as a cool guy that help you study for a hard test, and deep inside you want to be like him in some aspects. Natsu seems to tolerate him when he gets to annoying and treats him how he treats the closest persons to him.

Maybe he considers him a friend after all.

"Grey." He heard a voice ask from behind him and turned to see the man he was thinking about.

"Hm, what do you need?" He asked Natsu that was looking at him with his neutral expression.

"Do you want to go with me at the trials?" He asked him and Grey eyes brighten. He is going after all!

"Sure thing! We're the more badass team here! We're gonna kick ass and win!" Grey screamed excitedly and Natsu gave a small smile.

'At least he got motivation...'

"Low it down, Ice Princess." Mira said getting next to Natsu. Lissana following her.

"So, you choose him?" She asked and Natsu nodded and she smirked "I know that you two have a teacher-student relationship and all. But I thought that you had better judgment to this kind of things. I'm the impulsive, you're the rational. Remember?"

"Hey! I'm still here!" Grey shouted. Even though it was just teasing, it still annoyed him.

Natsu shrugged "I think he will be fine. You choose Lissana?" Mira nodded.

"Of course! Strauss sisters, will never be defeated!" She screamed and raised her fist and Lissana nodded.

"Darksoul." Laxus said getting closer to the group. He was being followed by a slim kid, around Laxus age, he had light-green hair that get to his waist, a bang covering his left eye. He had blue eyes and had a pale complexion. He was wearing a knee-length double-breasted coat, of a red color with golden buttons and pink outlines. He was looking a little nervous and uncomfortable.

"Yes, Laxus?"

Laxus smirked and pushed forward the kid that was behind him "This is Freed Justine. My partner for the trials."

Freed stretched his hand towards Natsu "Greetings Darksoul-san. My name like said before is Freed Justine. Pleasured to meet you."

Natsu shook his hand "The same. And just call me Natsu. Laxus is the only idiot that calls me by my last name."

Laxus let out a growl for being called idiot "Whatever, we're going to defeat you," He pointed at Natsu "The demon witch," He pointed at Mira "And whoever are your partners."

"You wish you could defeat us." Grey said from his seat and Laxus looked at him, then at Natsu that remained looking at him with a neutral look, then a Grey, then at Natsu and smirked.

"Yes. We're going to win."

Natsu smirked "We'll see Laxus."

"We will see."

 ***2 Days Later, East Forest***

Two days later, the 5 participants and their partners had in front Magnolia's East Forest and Makarov and a tall muscular man with slicked back orange hair that reach his shoulders and a stubbly beard. He was wearing a long, black, high collared, tattered cloak with shoulder blades, a belt, and loose fitting black pants that are tucked on some boots. This man is the ace of Fairy Tail, Gildarts Clive.

"Welcome to the East Forest!" Makarov introduced waving his arms in the air "Due to some problems we're doing the trials in here instead of our usual place. But details aside let's go to the hard part." Makarov said turning serious.

"As you can tell, it is really late, and because of that it is hard to see in the darkness." Makarov started to explain, and in fact it is late. 12:00 to be exact. "And because of the change of location, the exam will be different." He announced.

"Your objective it's to find three lacrimas that are hidden in different parts of the forest. They're really small and have certain light. But don't worry, I'll give you a clue from where the last one is." Makarov said and Gildarts stood forwards and took something from his pocket.

"It is with me." He said showing everyone the lacrima.

"I know that you guys aren't older than 18, but I like to do anything serious. So don't expect me to hold back." He said turning serious.

"But then how we'll take the lacrima!?" Levy asked next to Erza. She was the partner that Erza choose. Gildarts chuckle.

"That's up to you." Then he walked back to the forest leaving the participants ready to go.

5 minutes later and Makarov looked at the kids grinning. "It's time to go! Remember; you only have three hours to find the lacrimas and come back here. Good luck!" At the signal each duo ran towards the forest in different directions.

"This will be fun." Makarov said and went to find something to drink.

 ***Natsu and Grey***

Natsu and Grey stopped under a tree to think their strategy. "So what's your plan?" Grey asked Natsu that closed his eyes.

"He must have hide them in someplace where it is easy to find but hard to get out..." Natsu muttered and Grey raised a brow.

"What do you mean?"

Natsu opened his eyes and looked at him "There is a river in here, right?" Grey nodded "Let's go there."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Let's go." Natsu ordered and they both left towards the river.

 ***Laxus and Freed***

"What do we do now, Laxus-san?"

Laxus heard Freed question him. He was looking at the direction where he smells Grey. It was hard to track Natsu. 'Maybe he hides his odor...'

Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his head. "We follow Darksoul. We need to take out the biggest threat first. And who knows, he might give us a lacrima."

Freed nodded firmly ignoring the little voice in his head that screamed 'This is a bad idea!'

 ***Erza and Levy***

"Erza-*PANT*-Can we-*PANT*-Rest?" Levy begged her partner that stopped running. Levy leaned against a tree.

"I'm sorry Erza. I know that I'm weak. You should have chosen someone better."

Erza just put a hand on her shoulder to comfort the younger girl. "Don't say that. You ate great as you are. Know, think of somewhere where the master could have hidden the lacrima."

Levy nodded and closed her eyes. After some moments she opened them again. "I got an idea. Maybe at Porlyusca house. It might be there. And if it's not there, she might give us advise."

Erza nodded "Good. Let's go."

 ***Cana and Gajeel***

"Got anything?" Cana asked her partner that was sniffing the air.

"Laxus and that Freed guy went towards Grey. Erza and Levy are going towards Porlyusca house." He told her and she nodded. She knows they might be the weakest team here so her plan is to steal the lacrima and then run away.

She is pretty sure they would not make it out alive if they interfere in Natsu's and Laxus fight. So that leaves two options. That make her realize something.

"Hey, what about Mira and Lissana?"

"Weeeell..."

 ***Mira and Lissana***

"This is a bad idea Mira-Nee." Lissana whispered to her sister. They were hiding in some bushes and Mira was watching at Gildarts (that was sit against a tree with his eyes closed) like a predator.

"Of course, it isn't." Mira whispered back "If I want to become a S-class wizard I must defeat someone strong as him."

"You know, it's rude to talk about someone at his back." Gildarts said from his position and opened one eye to see Mira jumped out of the hidding place.

Lissana followed after letting out a sigh. She knew this would happen.

 ***River***

"Here we are."

Grey and Natsu were standing at the shore of the river and they were looking at the water to find the lacrima.

If it was here for starters.

Natsu was trying to concentrate on the river to find anything, but due to the darkness it was hard. Even if the lacrima had its certain light, it was impossible to see inside the river.

"Grey, freeze the river." Natsu ordered him and Grey nodded and froze the river. Then they started to walk on the river and they were looking down trying to find anything.

Grey then bumped with Natsu's back, because the later suddenly stopped. Grey was about to ask why he stopped but Natsu talked first. He pointed at the ice floor and it was a tiny light coming from there. "There."

Grey grinned "Great! Now, how do we take it out?"

Natsu pushed him away from the river and stomped the frozen water, breaking most of the ice, making Natsu fall where the Lacrima was located.

Some moments later Natsu emerged from the river and one hand balled in a fist. Grey went to help him get out. "You got it?"

Natsu nodded and opened his fist revealing the lacrima "Of course."

Grey grinned "Awesome! Two more too go!"

"Exactly." A voice said from behind the bushes and they turned around to see Laxus walking, smirking smugly.

Natsu looked at his rival with narrowed eyes "Laxus. Your partner already got bored of you?" He asked trying to push Laxus buttons, but he just scoffed.

"As if. He is more like... Preparing this ambush."

At those words Laxus, Natsu and Grey were surrounded by a wall of runes. Then Freed came out of the bushes. "All done, Laxus-san."

Laxus smirk got even bigger seeing the confused face of Grey and the serious face of Natsu. "I'll explain. This is a barrier that prevents anyone getting out and anyone trying to get in. It will disappear once it detects that only one team is able to continue."

Natsu got himself in a fighting position, Grey noticed this and followed the action. Laxus let out an amused chuckle and Freed got in a fighting stance. They were about to clash when...

A part of the barrier seemed to break into pieces and the barrier dissolved. Freed looked shocked "Wh-What?"

Natsu and Laxus eyes narrowed at the direction the barrier was destroyed. "Gildarts..." They said at the same time.

Natsu didn't know the man. He just had heard of him and his power from Mira and Lissana, and it sounded terrifying.

'But not as father's...'

"Laxus." Natsu said calling the attention of his rival.

"What?"

"Let's make a truce."

This surprised everyone present. "What?" Laxus asked again, making sure that he listen well.

"What you heard. You and I both know that we can't beat Gildarts by ourselves. But if we join forces, we might have a chance."

Laxus thought about it a little. "What about his lacrima?"

Natsu shrugged "Will cross that bridge at that time."

Laxus smirked. He liked working with his rival. He was strong and have a good mind while fighting, and he wasn't annoying. He stretched his hand "You got a deal Darksoul."

Natsu shook his hand, while grey and Freed were watching by the sidelines "They forgot about us." Grey told him and Freed nodded.

"It seems like it."

"Okay let's go." Laxus said and started to walk towards where he smelled Gildarts, Freed next to him.

Grey was about to go after them when Natsu stopped him, by grabbing his arm. Before he could ask why he stopped him, Natsu hold in front of him the lacrima. "I want you to hold this. If something goes wrong, I'll do a distraction while you ran."

"But-"

"Grey. Please."

Grey let out a sigh and took the lacrima and saved it on his pant pocket. 'I'll have to make sure to not lose this...' Grey though, decided to not lose his pants.

"Now let's go." Natsu said and they went to catch up Laxus and Freed.

When they managed to get to them, they saw Laxus attacking Gildarts, that wasn't even moving to block, or destroy, his attacks.

Also leaning against a tree was Mira and Lissana. They seemed to have battled Gildarts for a while now.

Natsu went to their side to see they were okay. Lissana was knocked out and Mira was barely awake. "Are you okay?"

Mira smirked at him "I had been better."

Natsu smiled at her "Get Lissana and yourself out of here. Laxus and I will take care of the rest." Mira scoffed at that.

"Yeah, and you will keep the lacrima."

"Yes." Natsu deadpanned and Mira smiled, and then turned serious.

"I'm not leaving."

Natsu looked at Grey "Take Lissana out of here. We'll handle the rest."

Grey wanted to protest, but seeing the tone of the situation he just nodded and put Lissana over his shoulder "You better get the lacrima." He told Natsu that nodded.

"No worries there."

Grey nodded and left with Lissana on his shoulder. Natsu saw them disappear in the forest, to then turn to Mira "You stay here."

Mira rolled her eyes "Sure, dad."

Natsu didn't say anything, he just stood up and went next to Laxus that was panting slightly. Gildarts already was the ace of Fairy Tail for a reason. Laxus was realizing that.

"You took your time flirting, Darksoul." Laxus said noticing him at his side.

"Where's Freed?" Natsu asked, ignoring Laxus remark. He narrowed his eyes seeing Laxus smirk.

"I send him after your Ice friend. Do you really believe I wouldn't suspect why you stay behind us for a while?"

Natsu clicked his tongue. His plan had been seen clearly by his rival. "Whatever. Grey isn't weak. But now let's focus on the situation at hand." Natsu said, referring at Gildarts, and got into fighting position.

Laxus nodded and turned at Gildarts who smirked "So you two against me? That doesn't sound fair."

Natsu didn't answer he just ran to him, and backed his fist that got covered in grey destructive magic.

 **"Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Natsu roared and hit Gildarts in his gut, pushing him back a few centimeters. "That's all you got?" Gilsarts asked to push Natsu's bottons. But...

 **"Lighting Dragon Iron Fist!"**

Laxus zapped in front of Gildarts and punched him square in the face, making him go some more centimeters back.

Gildarts felt both attacks but nothing he couldn't fight back. He smacked Laxus towards a tree and then kicked Natsu towards Laxus, crashing against him.

"You two are a good team." Gildarts told them. "But you two still needs more experience to fight me."

"Buuuut, you pass."

This confused both Natsu and Laxus, and in their expression they asked what does-he-mean and Gildarts smiled "The master and I both knew you couldn't take me even if everyone ganged against me. So you guys have the-"

"I don't accept this." Natsu interrupted him.

"Eh?" Was the next word that came from Gildarts mouth.

"I agree with Darksoul. We're not going to accept that, without beating you." Laxus said to add surprise to Gildarts.

After a few seconds, Gildarts regained his composure, and smiled. "Fair enough. Then attack me with all you have!" Gildarts screamed at the end and both dragon slayers prepare for their strongest attack.

 **"Chaos Dragon Roar!"**

 **"Lighting Dragon Roar!"**

They both screamed at the same time and from their mouths it came, a lighting magic beam from Laxus and grey destructive energy from Natsu. The attacks combined making it a gigantic yellow with grey details.

Gildarts just smiled and put his open palm in front of him. When the attack collided with his palm, it started to destroy at the touch. Gildarts didn't even flinch. When the attack stopped, Gildarts hand was not even burned a little.

"W-What?" Laxus asked to no one in particular with a shocked expression.

"He even didn't flinch..." Natsu said with wide eyes. But then he noticed that in the floor something was shining.

And in a closer look it was the lacrima.

'It might had fallen during our last attack...' He thought.

He quickly made a plan, and looked at Laxus that hadn't noticed the lacrima. "Laxus."

"What?"

"Hit him again with your iron fist."

Laxus nodded and zapped in front of Gildarts **"Lighting Dragon Iron Fist!"** He roared and hit him in the stomach.

Before Gildarts could slap him away or say a comment, Natsu sprinted towards them and grabbed the lacrima.

 **"Chaos Dragon Claws!"**

He said, and using the attack as propulsion to get away, leaving both men alone and confused.

"He escaped with the lacrima..." Laxus said noticing when he grabbed the lacrima.

"Hmm, he is smarter than what he looks." Gildarts said but then he looked around. "Where did the girl go?"

 ***Grey and Lissana***

"What happened?" Lissana asked waking up and Grey stopped and help her to get up but she still lacked strength, so she laid down against a tree.

"You passed out, and Natsu told me to take you out of here."

"Oh, then thanks for your help. But I need to go and help Mira-nee." She answered and tried to get back up, and failed once again.

"You shouldn't move. Both of you." A voice said and they turned where the voice came and they saw Freed coming out of the bushes, with some branches stuck on his hair.

"You. What do you want?" Grey asked turning to him.

"I would like for you to give me the lacrima you and Natsu-san found."

Grey stiffened and by instinct put his hand on his pocket where he had the lacrima. Lissana perked up at that.

'Grey have a lacrima?'

"Never." Grey said and Freed nodded.

"Well then. I will-" He was interrupted by the sudden kick that he received at the head by part of Natsu, knocking him out.

"Grey, I got the lacrima, let's go find the last one."

Grey grinned "All right!"

"Wait, did you beat Gildarts?" Lissana asked and Natsu looked away.

"Not exactly..."

"Then how did you get the lacrima?" Grey asked. He thought that Natsu beat Gildarts too.

"Long story. Now Grey, take Lissana out of here, while I go search the last lacrima."

"Like hell! I'm your partner, not your sidekick!" Grey said and expected to Natsu to tell him to get out but instead he just nodded.

"Fair point. Sorry Lissana, but you will stay here until Mira arrives."

Lissana was about to say something when...

"OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOD! OH GOOOOOOOOD!" Was heard coming their way and it came from the bushes, revealing a panicked Gajeel, running towards them with his eyes closed. That's is the most reasonable reason why he crashed against his brother.

"Natsu-Nii! Protect me!" He screamed and got behind Natsu that looked at him confused.

"From what?"

"We stole the lacrima from Erza, and she is chasing me!" He screamed and Natsu catch a glimpse of the Lacrima, his brother was holding in his hand. And he got another plan in mind to win this.

"Are you sure?" He asked the younger boy with a raised brow.

"Eh?" Gajeel said and Grey and Lissana looked confused at them.

"I mean, that what you think is a lacrima, might just be a shining rock." Natsu explain and Gajeel widen his eyes and looked at the lacrima at his hand.

"B-but it looks like-"

"Have you ever seen a lacrima from close?" Natsu questioned interrupting his brother that looked at the lacrima in silence.

"I-I-I..."

"Give it to me and I'll tell you if it is real." Natsu said with his hand extended and open waiting to get the lacrima.

"Oh, thanks." Gajeel smiled at him and handed him the lacrima. Once in his hands, he put it into his pocket.

"Thanks for your help. Grey, let's go." Natsu said and Gajeel smile fall.

"You tricked me!"

"Sorry, but it was necessary to avoid hitting you."

"You tricked your own brother. That's disgusting!"

And from the bushes, Erza jumped out and landed in front of the group, swoard at hand. Levy came after her, breathing heavy.

"You're here to get the lacrima back?" Natsu asked eyeing Erza that nodded.

"Yes. Now give me the lacrima or suffer." Natsu smirked at that comment.

"Like if you could actually make me suffer."

Erza was going to make her attack but Cana came running out of the bushes "Gajeel! Do you still have the-Shit..." She said seeing Natsu and erza already there and her partner cowering in fear behind Grey.

"It seems that the party already started..." Mira said getting next to her sister.

"And I'm here to finish it." Laxus stated getting next to Freed that was just waking up.

There was a tense silence. Each member went to their respective partner. They made a circle and each other were eyeing anyone in silence.

"Well isn't this nice." Gildarts said coming out of the bushes and attention shifted to him. "This was a great show you know? But sadly I came to put an end to this." He took one step forward and the kids took one step back.

"Now,"

"Who wants to go first?"

 **And done! I know, I know. I uploaded the last chapter, god know when, to end this one in a cliffhanger. But for you to know I had been really nervous because school started again. And for the record: I hate my new classmates. Anyway, letting at a side my murderous thoughts towards them, I hope to upload the new chapter soon. It'll probably be shorter but I'll pack action on it. I swear on my account. If I don't, you are welcome to let me rot in a hole. And before I leave, a question for one of my future proyects:**

 **Which character you like the most?**

 **Law (One Piece)**

 **Shaco (LoL)**

 **Hit (Dragon Ball super)**

 **To clarify; I won't make a fic of any of this game/Anime, it's just the characer personality and powers. Now, remember to review, your opinion is very valuable to me, PM me if you have a suggestion or question, Follow and Favorite. Also I'm looking for a Beta Reader, if someone is up to the challenge.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Versus the Ace


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of a Battle

Chapter 4

 **THIS STORY IS ALIVE! I know, I know, I took months to upload. But I was having a writing block for this one. Why? Because the original chapter was going to be one massive fight. And I blocked like at 500 words mark. That's why I'm bringing not only one chapter, but two! And that's all I have to say now. So, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _ **"Creature/Transformed Talking"**_

 _ **'Creature Thinking'**_

 **Magic Attack**

 _Flashback_

 **Chapter 4: Memories of a Battle**

Gajeel was waking up with a groan and grabbed his head, in pain.

"Ugh, what happened?"

"Are you okay?" He heard Wendy's voice and he turned his head and saw that Wendy walked next to his bed.

"Wendy? What happened? Weren't we at the forest for the- The Trials! Wendy! What happened!" Gajeel screamed at her sister that flinched from the scream.

"You passed out. And for the Trials, they already finished." He heard the calm voice of Natsu and he turned his head towards it and saw that Natsu was also in a bed and with bandages in different parts of his body.

"Natsu-Nii? What happened?" Gajeel asked his eldest brother that opened his mouth but anoher voice answered.

"To you? To him? Or to the rest of us?" He heard Laxus voice and Gajeel looked around and saw that all the participants of the trials were on a bed at the infirmary.

"Okay, what did exactly happen?"

"It's a long story." Natsu simply said and he started to tell what happened at the last moments of the Trials.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Who wants to go first?" Gildarts asked the pre-teens and kids that were in fighting stance. He smirked seeing that Natsu gave a nod to Laxus in silence treatment._

 _'This two are planning something...'_

 _Right after finishing that thought Laxus zapped one more time in front of the ace ready to punch him while Natsu jumped into the air and descended towards Gildarts, while his feet where covered in grey destructive magic._

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Claws!"**_

 _ **"Lighting Dragon Iron Fist!"**_

 _Gildarts sighed. "This again?" He asked closing his eyes. He catches Natsu foot and Laxus arm, swing a little before sending them flying to crash against some trees._

 _ ***Flashback ends***_

"They threw themselves into a stronger opponent, without thinking. And naturally, they lost." Erza said frowning at Natsu that narrowed his eyes at her.

"You don't have much to say in this situation."

"Why?" Gajeel asked and Mira sighed.

"Because of what happened next..."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Gildarts had his back turned to the rest of the participants, but turned his head feeling a great amount of magic. Then he saw that Mirajane had turned into her_ _ **Satan Soul**_ _and Erza summoned a sword and both went forward. Mira for a punch and Erza for a slash._

 _'At least this is more creative...' Gildarts thought intercepting the fist and stopping the sword by destroying it. What he didn't expect was to Mira put her palm on his chest._

 _ **"Evil Spark!"**_ _She said as electricity was passed to Gildarts shocking him for a moment, as Erza summoned another sword and slashed him at the chest, but it was destroyed when it made contact with him._

 _ **"Lighting Dragon Breakdown Fist!"**_ _He listened Laxus scream behind him and turned his head to see Laxus bending his arm and then making a punching motion. A magic seal appear in front of him and from it, appeared a giant electric fist going towards Gildarts._

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Roar!"**_ _He now heard Natsu scream his attack and he moved his head a little to see that from Natsu mouth, it just erupted one more time, the stream of destructive energy._

 _"Okay. This went too far." Gildarts said grabbing Mira and Erza arms and throwing them into some bushes. Now, with both hands free, he blocked both attacks from the dragon slayers._

 _Once the attacks completed disappeared, he went to them, kicking Laxus to the bushes and punching Natsu to the ground._

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

"...So after they got their asses kicked, we joined the fight." Grey said lazily and Gajeel widen his eyes.

"We? Like the rest of us?"

"That's right Gajeel-san. As you are imagining, it didn't go well either." Freed said from his bed as he start telling the next part of the fight.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _Gildarts was watching Natsu unconscious form before turning his head to the rest. "Okay. 4 down. Who wants to go next?"_

 _After saying that he started feeling a little cold. To be more precise, his feet start feeling cold. He looked down and saw that his feet were being frozen. He looked back at the group and saw that Grey was bend down, with his palm on the ground. A smug smirk on his face._

 _Gildarts smirked "Nice move frosty! Now what?!"_

 _Freed took out his sword and lunged to Gildarts_ _ **"Dark Ecriture: Pain."**_ _Freed said as writing the runes in the air trying to hit the S-Class Mage. He missed due to Gildarts jumping, breaking the ice that was holding him, much to Grey frustration._

 _Grey extended his arm, putting his fist over his palm, towards Gildarts that was still at the air_ _ **"Ice Make: Lance!"**_ _He screamed as many curved, long lances appeared from a magic seal that he created._

 _Gildarts, still at the air, extended his arm, opened his hand and when the lances were close, he destroyed them._

 _ **"Iron Dragon's Club!"**_ _Gajeel screamed as he was carried in the air by Freed that created some wings using_ _ **Dark Ecriture: Wings.**_

 _Gildarts saw the iron club coming and was deciding what to do. Not that he was worried of getting hit. More of the kid's own safety. He can't dodge for being in the air and he can't destroy the attack, otherwise, he might injure or even kill him._

 _'Might as well counter attack...'_

 _Tilting his head to a side to avoid the club he grabbed the rest of it and pulled it towards him. This make Gajeel go to him, and consequently Freed because he was holding him. He swing the arm and threw them towards Grey and they crashed all together._

 _Gildarts landed on his feet and looked around. Erza, Mira, Natsu and Laxus still seem to be knocked out. He look in front of him and saw that Cana was searching in Grey's pocket. She took the Lacrima out and smirked._

 _"What do you have there girlie?" She heard Gildarts voice behind her and she turned around to see him smirking at her._

 _"Nothing!" She said hiding the lacrima behind her back and the man laughed._

 _"You know, I already saw the lacrima. Say, why should you pass the trials?"_

 _This caught Cana by surprise "What?"_

 _"Why should you become a S-Class mage? I mean, Pinky and Sparky over there had done way better job than most of you guys combined. Why should you pass and not them?"_

 _"B-Because I have something I have to say to someone. And I can't unless I pass the Trials." She confessed and Gildarts raised a brow._

 _"Why can't you just tell him now. If that person is important to you, you should just say it. Look, practice with me. imagine I am that special person and say it out loud." Gildarts said smiling warmly at her and standing up._

 _Cana nodded and closed her eyes, balled her hands into fists and they were shaking because of the pressure._

 _"I-I want you to know, that y-you are my father!"_

 _Gildarts stop smiling and gaped with wide eyes. Cana opened her eyes slowly seeing his reaction. Wondering how he took it._

 _She expected many things from his confrontation with her father._

 _This one wasn't on the list._

 _"WHAT! Your dad doesn't know that you are his daughter! That bastard!" Gildarts exclaimed for her surprise and she shook her head._

 _"N-No, well yes but it isn't-"_

 _"Don't worry; I'll find that guy and you two will have a serious talk." He said with such a serious face that Cana couldn't help to sweatdrop._

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Claws!"**_ _Natsu screamed as he kicked the side of Gildarts head making the man stumble a little bit._

 _Gildarts smirked "Hey Pinky, had a nice nap? You know interupting a conversation isn't very ni-"_

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Horn!"**_ _He screamed interrupting the Fairy Tail Ace, as his body was covered by the destructive magic, he was shot towards Gildarts, not giving him enough time to react and headbutting him at the gut, sending him flying into the forest._

 _"He will be back soon." Natsu muttered to himself and turned to Cana that started to sweat. "Where is Lissana and Levy by the way?"_

 _"They went to check if Erza and Mira are okay." Cana responded automatically and Natsu nodded walking towards her._

 _He stood in front of her with his hand extended his hand to her. "Can you please give me the lacrima." He said to her. He added the 'please' part because Lissana asked him some days ago to be nice so more people will like him._

 _Cana had feared Natsu for a time now. He had never had done anything to her but had seen what he can do with Erza and Grey. In any other ocation she would had handed the lacrima to him._

 _Not this time._

 _"No."_

 _Natsu raised a brow. "Say that again."_

 _"I said no! I will win my place as a S-Class Mage just like you and Laxus." She said taking out a magic card. Natsu smirked._

 _"I like that attitude." He said stepping a feet back confusing Cana. The fear returned when she saw him getting into fighting stance._

 _"Now, let's fight."_

 _ **"Iron Dragon's Club!"**_ _Natsu hear his brother scream before he felt his attack connect with his jaw, sending him to one knee holding his jaw._

 _"Cana! Let's go!" Gajeel said grabbing her arm and dragging her into the forest._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

"Wait! I did what!?"

Cana nodded smirking "Yep. You punch him square at the jaw. It was pretty badass."

"But it was mean too." Wendy said with a scowl.

"But I'm not mad." Natsu said in a calm tone confusing many in the room.

"Why? I mean, when someone attacks you, you fight back even harder." Mira asked from her bed and Natsu looked away.

"Gajeel; your head hurts and you can't remember what went down at the fight, right?" Natsu asked and he nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, it might be because of this..."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"What about the other lacrimas?" Cana asked her partner that still didn't look at her._

 _"Will go for them later. For now, let's keep the one we have. After that, we might get the other from-"_

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Wing Attack!"**_ _Natsu screamed as he grabbed Gajeel and sent him towards a rock._

 _"I have to say that I'm impressed for how much you had improved. I'm so proud of you little brother. Now, show me again that strength when you hit- He passed out didn't he?"_

 _"Yes." Cana said with a nod._

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

"You did what!?" Gajeel asked his brother that remained with a calm expression.

"Did I say how proud I was of you?"

"Yeah but-"

"And how strong you had grown?"

"You did but-"

"And that I'm so sorry that I'll but you whatever you want."

"No you- Wait, really?" Gajeel cut himself and Natsu nodded.

"As an apology gift."

Gajeel sighed and smiled "Sure. You are forgiven."

Laxus cleared his throat "Well, continuing with the story..."

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"Fine, here you have the lacrima." Cana said to Natsu that grabbed the lacrima and nodded his head._

 _"Thanks. Now I have to get Grey and-"_

 _He was cut by Laxus zapping in front of him, punching him at the gut making him drop the lacrima that Laxus caught in mid-air._

 _This made him smile smugly. "Give up Darksoul. You can't beat me."_

 _Natsu narrowed his eyes "Want to test that theory?"_

 _Laxus smirked as he and Natsu both prepared one of their strongest attacks._

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Roar!"**_

 _ **"Lighting Dragon Roar!"**_

 _Both attacks collided and were trying to overpower the other. The clash stopped with a big explosion that made them stumble back a bit. Laxus was the first one to react as he bended his arm._

 _ **"Lighting Dragon Breakdown Fist!"**_

 _He then moved his arm in a punching motion as the magic seal appeared throwing the giacantic lighting fist towards Natsu._

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Claws!"**_

 _Natsu managed to dodge the attack by jumping out of the way. In the air he covered his fist with the grey magic and dived towards Laxus that covered his fist in lighting._

 _ **"Chaos Dragon Iron Fist!"**_

 _ **"Lighting Dragon Iron Fist!"**_

 _Both fist collided and Natsu jumped back, landing on his feet some meters away from Laxus. But one lacrima fell from his pocket in middle of them._

 _Both eyed the lacrima but neither manage to do something because of Gildarts landing on top of it._

 _"I'm not going to lie Pinky; That hurt. So, I'm going to go even- Why do you guys look at my foot?" He asked curious on why they kept staring at his feet._

 _Natsu pointed at them "The lacrima. You are on it."_

 _Gildarts widen his eyes to see that the lacrima was destroyed. He chuckled nervously as both dragon slayers glared at him._

 _"You idiot! You crushed it! Now how are we going to pass!?" Laxus demanded and Gildarts raised a finger._

 _"You two will have a race." He stated simply._

 _"A..." Laxus started._

 _"Race?" Natsu finished and Gildarts nodded._

 _"That's right. Both of you have the other lacrimas. And we aren't that far from the entrance. The winner will pass. Don't worry about your partners, I'll go for them."_

 _They needed no more information, as both of them start using their fastest spells to go to the entrance._

 _Gildarts sighed satisfied "Well girlie, let's go for our fallen guild members." He said to Cana that nodded shyly._

 _ ***Laxus and Natsu***_

 _"Get out of my way Darksoul!"_

 _"That's my line Laxus."_

 _Both mages run out of energy a while ago and both start running and were shoulder-to-shoulder running to the entrance that was at sight._

 _Both start running faster, jumped trying to cross the finish line first, and when they landed, they both passed out, because their bodies and minds had reached a toll._

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

"...And that's what happened." Natsu ends the explanation and Gajeel nodded.

"So, who won?" He asked and Laxus smirked.

"Of course it was me. I crossed the line first."

"You wish. I won and the master saw it."

"Actually, it was a draw." Makarov said entering the infirmary. The attention was turned to him.

"Master! What do you mean by that?" Erza asked the older man that smiled at them.

"That both Natsu Darksoul and Laxus Dryer are now S-Class Mages of Fairy Tail!" He announced and it was heard some cheering outside the room.

Wendy grinned and went to hug her brother "Nii-san! You made it!"

"Congratulations Laxus-san." Freed said Laxus that smirked.

Each participants were congratulating the winners until Makarov asked.

"Do you know how much the cost of was turning down the fire that happen at the forest last night?" He asked with a too sweet smile. They all shook their heads.

"Wendy, please get out of the room." He asked the little girl that nodded and went outside. After she closed the door, she could hear Makarov screaming at them for the costs of the destruction caused at the forest.

She giggled and went back home, ready to prepare a little party for her brother victory.

 **And done! The return was completed. I hope that you liked it. As I said before, I'll upload another chapter soon. Please forgive me for taking so long to upload and that you didn't got annoyed with so many flashbacks. And that's all! Leave your Review that I'll start answering them next chapter. PM me for any doubt or suggestion. Follow and Favorite both, the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Wins and Losses


	6. Chapter 5: Wins and Losses

Chapter 5

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to the new chapter of 'Son of the Apocalypse'. In this one will happen two things. Happy things and one sad part that is fundamental for the story. Also, if you haven't guessed yet, here Happy and Charles will appear. And Gajeel fate will be sealed. Now that everything is cleared, let's go to the story! But first, the review answering:**

 **Reviews:**

 **[Antex-The Legendary Zorark]: You're right. But I think that upset is too little to define what he felt at that moment.**

 **[The Apex Predator 01]: Here you have more to read then.**

 **[25NaMi]: Thanks for the support.**

 **[ ]: You're my first review on french. I actually traduced your review to put this answer. So, the only thing I can say is: Merci pour le soutien. I hope I got it right. Google translator isn't the best sometimes.**

 **And those were the reviews. Now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **Magic Attack/Spell**

 **Chapter 5: Wins and Losses**

"A toast for our new S-class Wizard, Erza Scarlet!" Makarov announced and the guild lifted their cups celebrating. All except Mira and Natsu. Mira still frustrated for losing against her, and Natsu was comforting her.

"You did well, and you can try again next year." Natsu said to her with his neutral tone and voice making her smirk.

"I would had passed if you didn't hit so hard."

"You said go all out." Natsu said back and her smirk become bigger.

"It's a way of speech. Like, 'break your leg'." She joked and he nodded.

"Sure."

"Nii-san said that you did well." Wendy said, trying to cheer up the white-haired teen that smirked and went to her level.

"Oh really? What else did he said? How crazy he is about me?"

Wendy tilted her head in confusion and Natsu let out a groan "Is Nii-san crazy?"

"Don't give her wrong ideas Mira." Natsu said to his friend that waved her hand.

"Whatever."

Natsu finished his drink before standing up. "Okay. I'm leaving. Are you coming Wendy?" He asked his little sister that nodded happily.

"Don't be late Gajeel!" Natsu screamed at his brother that nodded at him, before resuming his conversation with Levy.

Mira watched as the two dragon slayers left the guild and sighed. Lissana noticed this and sit down next to her sister "Are you okay Mira-Nee?"

Mira nodded slowly "Hey, Lissana?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like someone?" She asked out of nowhere surprising her sister but she quickly regained her composure.

"Like how dad liked mom?" She asked and Mina nodded.

"Yeah, I guess."

Lissana smiled at her "Then I do! You want to know who he is?" Mira nodded curious on who got her little sister heart.

Lissana leaned towards Mira and whispered the name.

"It is Natsu."

Mira widen her eyes at that. "What?"

Lissana nodded her head with a smile. "If you're talking about how mom and dad loved each other, I guess I love Natsu like that."

Mira was just staring at Lissana with sad eyes. She also likes Natsu. She likes him more than his friend.

But she loves her sister more.

"Then you should go for him. I bet you two would be great together." Mira said with a forced smile that Lissana didn't catch. She just smiled and hugged her sister.

"Thank you Mira-nee." She said before running out of the guild trying to catch Natsu. Mira just watched her go and slumped on the bar.

She felt someone sit next to her and turned her head to see that it was Erza eating a strawberry cheesecake.

"Are you alright?" She asked Mira that sighed.

"Just having some problems with Natsu." She said and Erza raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do?"

"Nothing. He did nothing."

"Want to talk about that?"

Mira looked at her rival with wary "Why do you care? I thought you hated us."

Erza shook her head "We might be rivals and my relationship with Natsu might not be the best. But we're still Fairy Tail mages. I got your back no matter what."

Mira smiled at her rival "Let's go outside, I don't want anyone knowing my problems."

 ***Natsu and Wendy***

"Hey Nii-san?" Wendy asked her brother that looked at her.

"What?"

"Who did you fight at the trials?" Wendy asked her brother. The trials of this year where different this time. They were 4 participants, Grey, Cana, Erza and Mira. And there were 4 routes that they could take to pass the exams. 3 of those roads had an obstacle.

That obstacle being one of the three S-Class mages in Fairy Tail.

Cana vs Gildarts ended in Cana giving up even before the fight began. She choose one more time Gajeel as her partner. Probably to have one lucky shot as last year.

Grey vs Laxus ended in Laxus knocking out both him and his partner that was Elfman.

And Mira vs Natsu ended in Mira giving up after a short fight were Natsu had the upper hand. Lissana was her partner again.

Erza choose Levy again and she actually won because of that. Levy predicted in which road the S-Class where and they passed by the empty one.

And as no one else passed his opponent, she won by default.

Natsu continued to look ahead before answering "Mira and Lissana."

"That's how you know how she did?" Wendy asked and Natsu gave her a dry look.

"What do you think?"

Wendy blushed when she thinks over again and looked to the floor. Natsu chuckled and patted her head.

"Want to take a longer walk?" Natsu asked his sister that looked at him with surprise before smiling and she gave him a positive nod.

They headed into the forest where he knows that Wendy likes to be. She's not the only one. He likes the peace and calm of the forest.

It's a good change from the guilds usual loud behavior.

He laid against a tree and Wendy sit next to him. "Can we cuddle?" She asked and he raised a brow.

"Cuddle?"

Wendy nodded "Hmm. Like we did when we first met."

Natsu smirked "Aren't you a little too old for wanting to cuddle with your Nii-san?" He teased but he hugged his sister anyway.

"I'm 8" She pouted but snuggle closer to him.

"This is nice." Natsui said and Wendy nodded.

"I remember doing this with mommy."

"Really? Father never even hugged me once." Natsu said with a sad smile remembering how his father used to treat him.

Wendy looked at him with sad eyes "Hey Nii-san; Why did your daddy treat you like that?"

Natsu sighed and shrugged "I don't know. Guess he wanted to make me strong. But I founded a friend. He made me happy."

Wendy brightened her expression hearing that his brother had a friend. "Really!? Where is he now?!" She asked excitedly and Natsu expression down casted.

"Dead." He simply said and Wendy good mood disappear.

"Oh. Sorry." She said looking down. Natsu shook his head.

"Don't. That happened long ago. Now I met new people that I care about. Who knows, maybe I will meet someone new today."

As he finished that sentence they heard the branches of the tree shake and from it, two gigantic eggs with flame pattern fell in front of them.

Natsu and Wendy just stared at the mysterious eggs in front of them. "Nii-san, what are those?"

"Eggs."

"I know! But, from what?"

"I... Don't know."

They kept staring at them for a while before Wendy got a question. "What if they are dragon eggs?"

Natsu raised an eyebrow "Dragon eggs?" He asked skeptically.

Wendy nodded with a serious look "Hm. I mean, look at them! They are REALLY big and they have a flame pattern!" She argued and Natsu nodded slowly.

"Maybe. I never saw a dragon's egg. I never imagined it to be like this."

Wendy nodded with a smile "Can we keep them? Please!?"

Natsu nodded slowly "I guess. But I'll take care of one and you of another. Okay?" He asked and she nodded excitedly and went to hug the one with pink flames.

"Mine!"

Natsu chuckled at her antics and went to grab both eggs. 'I might need help with mine. I never even do something close to this...'

"What are you doing?" He heard Lissana voice ask behind him and turned around to see her looking at him with curiosity.

"We found dragon eggs!" Wendy said in a very happy tone still hugging the egg.

"Dragon eggs?" The younger Strauss sibling asked confused.

"We think they are from a dragon. So we're keeping them." Natsu explained and Lissana nodded before smiling brightly.

"Then let me help you."

"What?" Natsu asked and Lissana nodded with the smile still on her face.

"What you hear. It will be like a family! You as the dad, me as the mom and the little dragon as our child." She explained and Natsu still looked unsure.

"I'm not sure."

"Come on Natsu. It will be fun." Lissana said to him and Natsu released a sigh.

"Fine. You can help." Natsu said and Lissana nodded smiling. "So, what's your plan? Because Wendy already left."

Lissana looked around and she saw that indeed Wendy had already left, and it seems she took her egg with her.

"Where do you think she went?" She asked to Natsu that shrugged.

"Who knows?"

 ***Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's House***

"I'm back! And- What is that!?" Gajeel asked as he saw that Wendy was seated at the couch with an egg almost as big as her next to her, covered in blankets.

"It is Charles!" Wendy answered to her brother like that explained the whole thing.

It only confused him even more.

"Charles?"

Wendy nodded proudly "Hm, it is the name my dragon is going to have."

Now Gajeel was officially lost.

'This is the last time I take anything that Cana offers me...' He thought.

 ***Back to Natsu and Lissana***

"So, what's the plan?" Natsu asked again and Lissana put a thoughtful face before smiling.

"Let's build a house!" She exclaimed and Natsu raised an eyebrow.

"A what now?"

Lissana nodded her head "A house. For our kid."

Natsu sighed "Okay. Where should we build it?"

"Once I saw a clearing here in the forest. We should go there." She said with a smile before grabbing his hand and dragging him where she wanted to build their house.

"Here!" She exclaimed opening her arms in the air. Natsu looked the place around. It was as Lisanna said, a clearing.

"Okay, let's start building."

 ***Erza and Mira***

"...And that's pretty much all." Mira explained to Erza that nodded. They were sit on a bench at the park.

"So, you like Natsu." Erza repeated and Mira nodded.

"And Lisanna likes him too." Mira said with a sad look on her face and Erza looked confused.

"And why does that matter?"

"Because I like Natsu. But I love Lisanna. I could never do something like that to her. Besides, they would be great together. Way better than the two of us." She said the last part in a whisper but Erza heard it.

Erza sighed as she stood up. "Look Mirajane. I don't like Natsu for many different reasons. But it is clear that you like him for your own reasons. And I think that he likes you too."

"W-What!?" Mira screamed surprised that her rival thought that.

Erza nodded "Don't you think it is weird that he only takes jobs with you or with one of his siblings?"

"He also takes jobs with Grey." Mira countered and Erza shook her head.

"That's not the point. Who was his first friend here in the guild? You. With who took his first job? You. With who he spends more time in the guild? You." Erza said to her and Mira looked down.

"But Lissana-"

"She will understand if the feeling is mutual. She is like that."

Mira sighed before standing up. "Fine. I'll talk to him tomorrow. But now I need to sleep. Bye."

Erza looked as her rival walked away. She decided to walk back to Fairy Hills. Standing there will not help at all.

 ***Next Day, Guild Hall***

"Do you know where Nii-san is?" Wendy asked Grey while holding 'Charles'.

The topless boy shook his head "Sorry. I haven't seen him since yesterday. And what is that by the way?" He asked pointing to the egg.

"It is Charles." Wendy said and Grey blinked not getting where the younger girl was getting at.

"It is a dragon egg." Gajeel said to him coming behind Wendy before sitting down next to Levy.

"Dragon..." Grey started.

"...Egg?" Cana finished both with confused expressions.

Wendy nodded with a smile "Hm. Nii-san and I found them yesterday at the forest." Wendy explained.

"Hey, any of you guys had seen Lissana? She didn't come back home last night." Elfman asked, clearly worried about her sister wellbeing.

"Sorry Elfman. I haven't seen her." Grey said.

"Me neither." Cana said drinking her beer.

"Last time I saw her was yesterday." Levy said stopping from reading her book and Gajeel nodded.

"Me too."

Wendy shook her head "I haven't see her today. Last time I saw her talking with Nii-san at the forest."

"W-With Natsu?" Elfman spluttered out and Wendy nodded.

"And he didn't come back home yesterday." Wendy added.

"D-do you think that something bad happened to them?" Gajeel asked and Grey snorted.

"As if. Natsu is one of the strongest in the guild. If Lissana is with him there is nothing to worry about." He said confidently.

"Grey your clothes." Cana said making him note that he already had lost all his clothes but his boxers. He excused from the table and went to find his lost clothes.

"Do you think that Mira-san knows where they are?" Wendy asked the group.

"Maybe. Where is she by the way?" Levy asked to Elfman.

"Mira-nee said she was preparing for something. When I asked her for what, she just glared at me." The larger boy answered wondering why his older sister was so eager for.

 ***With Mirajane***

"Look Natsu; I know you since you joined the guild. And we had been friends for a while now. But I want to be more than that. Not best friends. Like a couple. And I know you feel the same. So you can't say no." Mira said to a mirror that was in her room and nodded with a satisfied grin.

After practicing for a while, she finally nailed the perfect way to confess to her long-time friend.

'Now let's find the perfect clothing. Not to girly, but not to dark...'

 ***Back at the Guild***

"I have a good idea for what she is preparing herself." Erza said joining the conversation. Then she noticed the egg that Wendy was carrying.

"What is that?" She asked pointing to the egg.

"It is Charles!"

Erza only nodded and started to eat a strawberry cheesecake she had. Suddenly the guild doors were opened and Lissana entered and went towards the bar.

"Lissana! Where were you?!" Elfman asked his younger sister that gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Elf-Nii. I was with Natsu at our house."

"But you didn't come home last night." Elfman said and Lissana giggled.

"Not at that house. At the one that Natsu and I build together."

"Wait what?" Grey asked not hearing well what she said.

"It actually looks more like a hut than anything else." Natsu said getting into the conversation carrying the egg.

"Oh, you have one of those too." Grey said noticing the egg.

"So you were with Natsu-san?" Elfman asked and Lissana nodded "And he didn't do anything to you?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natsu glared at Elfman that cowered at his glare.

"N-Nothing! It's just that I was worried about my little sister. You probably understand. Right?"

Natsu stop glaring at him and nodded "I do."

"You know Natsu, it isn't nice to intimidate my little brother." Mira said behind him. Natsu turned around and widen his eyes.

Mira was dressed in a gothic lolita dress **(A/N: Google That)** and had a blush on her face. Natsu just stared at Mira for a while making her smirk.

"Like what you see?" She teased and Natsu looked away with a faint blush.

"Whatever."

"So Natsu, I have something important to tell you, so can we go outside for a- What is that?" Mira asked pointing to the egg that Natsu was carrying.

Lissana stepped up "That's our child." She said with an innocent smile but Mira smirk dissapiered.

"Your what?"

"Wendy and I found this eggs yesterday and they might be dragon eggs. Lissana offered to help me raise one." Natsu said.

"So I'm the mom, he is the dad and the dragon is our kid. That makes you the aunt." Lissana said and Mira nodded slowly making a forced smile.

"That's... so good. Good luck with parenting and that stuff."

Natsu saw through her smile "Mira are you-"

"I need to go. See ya later." She said leaving the guild quickly with tears forming on her eyes.

"Mira wait." Natsu said but she already left the guild.

"I'll go talk with her." Erza said following the take-Over mage.

"What happen to her?" Grey asked and they turned to Natsu.

"I don't know. I just arrived. We came here for snacks then we're leaving back to the hut."

"Are you coming home tonight?" Wendy asked her brother that shook his head.

"I don't think so. Well, we better be leaving. Take care both of you. And Gajeel, while I'm gone, protect Wendy."

"From?"

"Anything and everything." Natsu said before him and Lissana left the guild.

"Hey, do you think that they are, you know, together?" Cana asked the group.

"Weren't they together now?" Wendy asked not really knowing what they were talking about.

"I-I don't know. I know that they are friends but..." Elfman said.

"Together how?" Wendy asked again.

"I they are, I am surprised. I always thought he liked Mira." Grey said and Wendy looked even more confused.

"But Nii-san like Mira-san."

The table turned to her "What now?" Cana asked the little girl that nodded.

"Once on his sleep he was saying Mira-san name. Over and over-" She has interrupted by Gajeel clamping his hand over her mouth.

"Shhh. They are not supposed to know that." He whispered and Cana smirked.

"Now that, is good blackmail material."

Gajeel sighed. His brother was going to be mad if he found out they said his secret.

 ***Natsu and Lissana Hut***

"That was weird." Natsu said as he put the egg on the ground.

"What was weird?" Lissana asked him and he looked at her.

"What happened with Mira at the guild. Do you think she is okay?" Natsu asked. Even if he doesn't show it, he cares about his best friend.

Lissana shrugged "I don't know. But if there's one thing I know about Mira-nee, is that she will be fine!" She exclaimed with a smile.

Natsu nodded as he leaned against the egg "I guess you're right. Goodnight."

Lissana nodded with a smile as she hugged the egg. "Goodnight husband."

Natsu opened his eyes "What?"

"Nothing!"

 ***Mira and Erza***

"You need to calm down." Erza said to Mira that was crying at the same park they talked yesterday.

"I'm stupid, aren't I? Why did I even think that I had a chance with him." Mira cried out and Erza looked at her with sadness.

"Mira..."

"I mean, Lissana is better than me in some many ways. And I can only fight. Why would he even be with me?"

"Mira..."

"It's just as those people said, I'm just a demon..."

"MIRAJANE!" Erza snapped at her and the white-haired girl turned to the red-head.

"Don't talk like that. Natsu truly likes you. What he is doing with Lissana is just a game. He is interested in you. And don't ever talk like that about yourself."

Mira smiled softly at her rival's words.

"Erza...

"...Thanks."

 ***Next Day, Natsu and Lissana Hut***

When Natsu woke up, he knew something was wrong.

Principally because the egg was gone.

"Natsu! The egg! It is gone!" Lissana screamed and Natsu nodded. Scolding himself for not feeling the intruder coming.

"Let's go to the guild. Maybe someone took it." Natsu said standing up.

"And what if someone did?" Lissana asked him and he narrowed his eyes at the entrance of the hut.

"I'll beat him into a pulp."

 ***Guild Hall***

Master Makarov sighed. It was early in the morning and his brats haven't started anything.

Yet.

If he could freeze time, he would do it right now. This were the moments that he loved having in his guild.

That of course, if it wasn't for Natsu that kicked the door open and glared at every single person inside.

"Where is the egg?" He simply asked with narrowed eyes.

"The egg you carried yesterday? Haven't seen it." Macao said and Natsu glared at him making him panic "I swear!"

He then turned to the younger mages that also seemed to panick at his glare. Except for Erza that stood her ground "We don't know either Natsu. So why don't you go and search to another place, instead of threatening us."

Natsu was going to answer when he heard Elfman shy voice. "Ehm Natsu-san, I took it."

Natsu turned to him and saw him indeed holding the egg. "Why, in the name god, do you have the damn egg?" Natsu demanded walking slowly towards Elfman, saying every word slowly.

"W-Wait! I have a reason! The egg was getting cold, so I warmed it up!" Elfman defended himself and Lissana got in front of Natsu.

"If you did that, then it is okay." She said and Natsu looked at her before sighing.

"Fine. Thank you for your good intentions. Now give me the egg." Elfman handed the egg to Natsu. Just then, both eggs ('Charles' was being hold by Wendy) started to crack.

"What is happening?" Wendy asked, afraid she broke the egg.

"They are hatching." Natsu stated simply and all the guild was expectant of what will come out of this gigantic eggs.

They were expecting many things. Like a dragon for example.

But they didn't expect a blue cat from Natsu egg and a white cat from Wendy's egg.

The blue cat landed on Natsu head while Wendy caught Charles in mid air in a hug.

"You know what this deserve; a party!" Wakaba screamed as the guild cheered and a party began.

Natsu was staring at the blue cat on his head that was sleeping. "We should call it Happy." Lissana said to him and he looked at her curiously.

"Happy?"

She nodded "Yes, because when he was born, everyone became happy." She explained and Natsu smiled.

"Then Happy it is."

"Did I miss anything?" Mirajane asked as she entered the guild in mid-party.

Natsu turned to her "Feeling better?"

She nodded with a smirk and pointed at Happy "Nice dragon." She teased.

"That's your nephew you're talking about." He joked and both let out a short laugh.

The day that the two cats, Happy and Charles, were born will be remembered in Fairy Tail history.

 ***2 Months Later***

Gajeel was staring at himself on the mirror. He was dressed in a suit and was really nervous.

'Today is the day...' He thought.

'Today I'll ask Levy on a date!'

Gulping the not that formed on his throat he went to the door where his older brother was waiting for him with a smile. "Going somewhere important?"

Gajeel rubbed the back of his head "You can say that."

Natsu smiled at him "Then good luck on your date." He said before turning and leaving while Gajeel eyes widen.

"How did you-"

"It's part of my job as your older brother."

Gajeel sighed before steeling his resolve and going to Fairy Hills, ready to get his date.

 ***Fairy Hills***

Gajeel got rather quickly to Fairy Hills. He was really excited and nervous at the same time. He then noticed that Levy was outside talking to a new member of the guild. Jet was his name.

And he was giving her a rose.

"So, Levy-san. I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me." He said bowing down handing her the rose. Gajeel hid himself and using his better hearing he spied on them.

"Sorry Jet-san, I'm not interested." Levy quickly said and Gajeel released a sigh of relief, knowing he still have a chance.

"Whay are you rejecting me?!" Jet screamed and Levy flinched "Is it because of that weak dragon slayer?"

"Who are you talking about?" Levy asked and Jet groaned.

"About Gajeel! He is a useless crybaby! Everyone knows that! Hell, even his little sister is stronger than him. I can't see why you are even interested on him." Jet said and Gajeel eyes welled with tears. He stood up and ran far away from there.

So, he didn't hear or saw the slap that Levy gave to Jet.

"Please, go away and don't speak like that about him." Levy said as she entered once again in Fairy Hills.

 ***With Gajeel***

"Why..." Gajeel cried in the forest.

"Why I'm so weak!"

"Because you choose to be." A voice said and Gajeel turned around to see a tall slim man, with dark red hair and a thin mustache.

"W-Who are you?" Gajeel asked between sobs and the man smiled at him.

"My name is Jose Porla, child. And I have an offer to you. Gajeel Redfox."

"How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that I can make you stronger. You just need to trust me and grab my hand." He said extending his hand to him and Gajeel wiped the tears from his face.

"H-How strong?"

Jose grinned "Enough to make your brother Natsu look weak."

Gajeel nodded and took the strange man hand.

And just like that, they left Magnolia.

 ***Next Day***

"Levy." Natsu said grabbing the small girl attention "Have you seen Gajeel?"

She shook her head "No. Why?"

"He didn't come home yesterday. I'm worried."

Levy nodded her head "Maybe you can follow his scent. Why did you came asking me first. I haven't seen him recently."

This surprised Natsu "What do you mean you haven't seen him?"

"Should I?" Levy asked getting worried about his friend/crush.

"We said he was going to meet you. Crap." Natsu said getting into one conclusion.

Gajeel is in trouble.

Running out of the guild, following the scent of his brother he reached the last place where he was. In other words:

Natsu reached a dead-end.

Losing the strength on his legs, he fell on his knees. "No..."

His brother was gone.

 ***Phantom Lord Building, Oak Town***

"What are you going to do to me!?" Gajeel screamed as Jose gave him an evil smirk.

"We're just going to make you more loyal to me. But don't worry, you will remember your brothers. After all, you need a motivation to become stronger."

Gajeel could only shake, wondering what will happen to him now.

 **And done! That was chapter number 5! Sorry if the ending was bad, in my country it is 1:48 AM. I'm kind of tired. Now, Gajeel will disappear until the Phantom Lord Arc. And the next chapters will be NaMi focused. And that's pretty much all. Leave your Review that it is important to me, PM me for any doubt or suggestion. Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Between Pain and Love.


	7. Chapter 6: Between Pain and Love

Chapter 6

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter number 6 of 'Son of the Apocalypse'! Last chapter Gajeel was kidnapped and Erza became S-Class and Happy and Charles were born. And if you thought that Gajeel being kidnapped and brainwashed wasn't bad enough, something at the same scale of bad or worst will happen in this one. Followed by a NaMi moment. Followed by a lot of people asking me why I did what will happen after the NaMi moment. Now, let's answer reviews!**

 **Reviews:**

 **[25NaMi]: In here will be a really important NaMi moment. Stay with me a little longer and you will see.**

 **[The Apex Predator 01]: Thanks for the support!**

 **[Lightningblade49]: Unless someone intervenes! Tan-Tan-Taaaaaaaaaan... but if no one does, Jose is dead.**

 **[Antex-The Legendary Zoroark]: Mira will indeed confess to Natsu soon, Jet is going to get a mayor smackdown, Gajeel is screwed for a while and when I watched Fairy Tail (Now I'm reading the Manga) they put her as Charles. I hope that this answer all your questions.**

 **[rufus264]: Thank you very much.**

 **[Screwball6580]: Your wait is over!**

 **[ShadowDeathSkull]: They will hook up in this one, it is a promise. And I hope that I can surprise you with this chapter.**

 **And those are all the reviews. Now, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Magic Attack/Spell**

 **Chapter 6: Between Pain and Love**

"Dammit." Natsu cursed as he and Wendy searched all over a town where Gajeel smell was to find the same thing they found in the others.

Nothing.

Wendy looked at him as they walked their way out of town. They could arrive faster to Magnolia if they took the train, but both of them don't like getting dizzy on it.

"Don't curse." She said to him before smiling "I know we will found him."

Natsu nodded with a determined look "I know. It is just frustrating we haven't find him yet."

A year had passed since Gajeel disappearance and they still not find him. Natsu get these smells from him from time to time, so he and Wendy go there to see if he is the town or ruins, or church, or something.

They had been on it for a long time now.

They aren't the only ones looking for the missing dragon slayer. Levy and her new team, Team Shadow Gear as they call themselves, are also looking for him. But Levy is the only one of that team looking for him.

The other two members, Jet and Droy, are mostly looking for him because Levy asked them and after Jet had a little argument with Natsu.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 _"C'mon Levy, are you sure you want to go out again?" Jet asked the small girl that nodded her head as she packed some things. They were in the Guild Hall._

 _"I'm sure."_

 _"But there are already people looking out for him. Natsu and Wendy are on it and they are better trackers than we will ever be." Droy said trying to convince Levy._

 _"Yeah, and besides if he is in trouble, Natsu can beat anything for the matter." Jet supported but Levy still shook her head._

 _"Maybe. But if we want to find him and bring him back home, we need all the help possible." She said and Jet let out a groan._

 _"Who cares about him anyways? He might be happy wherever he is right now, he even might be dead. Why would we care?" He asked annoyed. Because of Gajeel, he hasn't had his chance with her. Her mind is only plastered with thoughts of the weak dragon slayer._

 _Levy looked angry at what her friend was insinuating. "Jet! Don't say things like that! How can you even think that!?"_

 _Jet raised his hands "Look, I know it is hard. But maybe this is a chance to move on. Try new things with new people. Maybe he leaving was for the best, y'kno-" he was interrupted when someone grabbed his shoulder and roughly threw him against a wall._

 _That someone being Natsu that grab Jet by the neck of the shirt and give him a glare that it could kill if it was possible._

 _"What was that right now?" Natsu said holding him by the neck of the shirt and having him against the wall._

 _Jet started to sweat under his glare "L-Look Natsu, it was a misunderstanding. It was a friendly joke." He said with a nervous smile that was then accompanied by a nervous laugh._

 _Natsu gave a sharp nod but the glare didn't flatter. "Can I ask you something." It wasn't a question, it sounded more like an order. By now more members of the guild were looking in concern at the scene._

 _Jet nodded slowly "S-Sure. What do you want to know?"_

 _"The day before we discovered that Gajeel was missing, where were you?"_

 _Jet swallowed "I-I don't see how that is important with-"_

 _"Answer the question." Natsu cut him off and Jet nodded._

 _"W-Well, I went to ask Levy something and we talked about somethings and one of those were about your brother." Jet said in a nervous tone and the glare of Natsu intensified._

 _"What exactly?"_

 _Jet gulped "Look, I wasn't thinking well back then-"_

 _"What did you say?" Natsu asked again the grip on his shirt tightening._

 _Jet with a sudden burst of boldness, he smacked Natsu hand away and glared at him. "I said the truth about him. How useless he is! How he hides behind you every time something important comes! And why would anyone even care about him! You got a pro-" Jet was cut out by the sharp punch Natsu gave him. Followed by another. And another._

 _"Natsu!" Erza screamed seeing the scene and was going to interrupt with Grey's help, but someone beat them for that._

 _"That's enough Darksoul." Laxus said grabbing the arm of Natsu before he could deliver a fourth blow to Jet that had a broken nose._

 _Natsu nodded and pushed Jet towards the wall where he slid down. Levy, Droy and others went to check on him while Natsu left the guild in silence. Mira watched the thing not knowing if to check on Jet or to see if Natsu wouldn't do anything stupid._

 _At the end, she stayed with Wendy until Natsu cool down. Lissana was out on a mission so she didn't saw this._

 _ ***Flashback Ends***_

After some days of walking, they got back to Magnolia and they spotted the Strauss siblings. Elfman seemed to be telling something to Mira and he seemed to be pretty desperate about it. He couldn't see his friend expression, but he could feel her frowning.

Elfman spotted them and ran towards Natsu "Natsu! Can you tell Mira that her idea is crazy?"

Natsu turned to Mira that was walking towards them and behind her was Lissana "Master gave us an emergency S-Class request. And as I am the only S-Class Mage right now in the guild it was assigned to me. And I'm taking Elfman and Lissana with me." Mira explained and Natsu nodded slowly.

"See! It is crazy!" Elfman exclaimed and Natsu nodded.

"I agree with Elfman. Laxus and I once took an S-Class job and we barely made it out alive." Natsu said and Mira waved her hand in front of him.

"Don't treat me as a rookie. I passed this year trials and I can take care by myself. Besides, it is an emergency."

Natsu sighed seeing that Mira was decided to pull this on her own with her siblings. "Fine. Just ... be careful."

Mira smirked "Aren't I always?"

"I'm not even going to answer that. Take care you two." Natsu said as he and Wendy walked back to the guild.

"NATSU!" Was what Natsu heard from the blue cat that was his 'son'. Happy and Charles stayed with Lissana for that mission because it was Lissana turn to take care of Happy and Charles wanted to rest.

Natsu hugged Happy "How are you doing?"

Happy nodded with a smile "I'm great! Did ya bring me any fish?"

Natsu shook his head "Didn't have time. But I can get you some in our next job. Want to come?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy said.

"Did you had luck finding your brother?" Charles asked walking to Wendy that shook her head as she lifted Charles in her arms.

"No. But I know we will find him soon!" She said with a smile that Charles gave back with a nod.

"Natsu, Wendy; Did you find anything?" Levy asked getting close to them with a hopeful look. That look disappeared when Natsu shook his head solemnly.

"No. But he was there. He probably left before we arrived."

"Don't you think is weird that he is in so many places. Why would he be moving so much?" Charles questioned and Natsu sighed.

"I wish I could know. Do you want to try again, Wendy?" He asked his sister that nodded. Happy climbed on Natsu's head while Wendy carried Carla towards the work board.

"Where are Grey, Cana and Erza?" He asked not noticing the other kids of their age group.

"They left on a job this morning. They should arrive this night." Levy informed them as she walked next to them.

Natsu nodded as he took a job. "Okay. We're leaving. We'll probably take some days to come back." Then he turned to Levy. "Take care and rest a little bit. You seem tired."

Levy nodded "If you said so. Good luck." Then, both dragon slayers and the two cats left to their jobs.

 ***Some Days Later, Magnolia***

"What a waste of time." Natsu complained as he, Wendy, Happy and Charles walked at the dark streets of Magnolia under the rain. Natsu took his coat of and cover Wendy with it and the two cats where under her to be protected from the rain. Natsu was in a white sleeveless shirt. He didn't care getting wet.

"Did you get a trace of his smell at least?" Charles questioned and Natsu nodded "I did. But it was faint. Not enough to track him."

"And we didn't get fish!" Happy complained and Charles shook his head.

"Is that the only thing you think about?"

The two cats kept arguing and Natsu looked at Wendy that was really quiet. "Something wrong?" He asked her and the two cats looked at her.

"I have a bad feeling." She simply said and Natsu nodded.

"I bet it is just a feeling. Nothing will happen."

They kept walking until they got to the guild doors. Natsu opened the doors to see everyone surrounding a crying Mira and a solemn Elfman both with bandages across their bodies. Everyone had a sad or serious face.

Natsu went to Mira and crouched in front of her "Mira, what's wrong?" He asked worried as she hugged him and cried on his shoulder. Natsu hugged her back and asked softly. "What happened."

"L-Lissana..." She sobbed "Lissna is dead!" She said and Natsu tightened the hug out of shock.

"What?" Natsu asked and Mira cried harder.

"I'm so sorry Natsu... I'm so sorry..." She sobbed.

Natsu broke the hug and hold her shoulders as he looked to her eyes "Mira; who did it?" She didn't answer, she cried and Natsu asked again. "Who killed Lissana?"

"I did."

Natsu and everyone heads turned to Elfman that was looking down to the floor and seemed to be holding back tears. "What do you mean Elfman?" Erza asked the bigger boy that shook his head as he shut his eyes close.

"I tried to take over the beast. It was too powerful and I lost control. And, and, and I killed my sister! I killed Lissana!"

Natsu just stared at Elfman and many were wondering what will Natsu do now. He only nodded and stood. Then he left the guild in silence all eyes following him. Wendy and the cats followed him outside in the rain.

"Nii-san! Wait!" Wendy screamed at him and he stopped and looked at her with a blank expression. Wendy handed him his coat but he refused.

"You use it. I don't want you to get sick."

Wendy nodded as she covered herself with the black cloath. "Are you okay?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yeah, I just need some time. Do you mind sleeping at Fairy Hills tonight?" Natsu asked and Wnedy looked at him with worry.

"Nii-san..."

"Please." Natsu asked again and she and Charles walked to the direction of Fairy Hills. Happy looked at Natsu with the same look that Wendy gave him.

"Natsu, are you-"

"Can you go too Happy." Natsu interrupted and Happy look of worry incremented.

"But-"

"Please." Natsu said, his hair covering his eyes and Happy nodded sadly as he followed Wendy and Charles.

Natsu then started to walk to their home looking at the ground. Remembering Gajeel. Blaming himself for Gajeel. If he was faster. If he had worried a little bit more. If he had guessed something would have gone wrong. His brother wouldn't be missing now.

His brother would be safe.

If he had insisted more on Mira dropping the job, Lissana would be alive. If he would had gone with them, Lissana would be alive.

At the end he thought of his father. The torturous training sessions he put him to become stronger. Now he can see why his father abandoned him. He was useless. He was pathetic.

He was weak.

All the bad things in his life, weren't anybody's fault. Only his. When he arrived home, he did lay down at the couch and did something he haven't done, since he was a little kid.

He cried.

He covered his eyes with his hand as tears started to fall from them. He cried for Gajeel. For Lissana. For his father. For everything.

In his misery, someone knocked the door. It was a weak and maybe a little hesitant knock, but a knock anyways.

"Go away!" Natsu screamed not looking at the door. Some seconds passed before another knock was heard.

Natsu looked at the door and after some thoughts, he stood up and went to open it. Outside was Mira all soaked and with dried tears marks on her face.

"Mira..." Natsu said looking how his best friend looked so miserable right now. He knows he doesn't looks fantastic neither.

"Natsu... I'm-" Mira was oing to say before Natsu cut her.

"I'm sorry." Natsu said and Mira looked at him with surprise.

"For?"

"It was my fault. If I insisted more on you dropping the mission. If I actually went with you. This wouldn't happen. I know I'm not good. If you want to stay away I will-" He was cut because of what happened next.

Mirajane Strauss kissed him on the lips.

It lasted some seconds and when they broke up Mira hugged his neck and touched his forehead with his. "Please... don't say that. That's not true. I don't care what happens, I'll always be with you."

"Mira..." Natsu said looking at her blue eyes.

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked and Natsu nodded absentminded. They both felt sleep together on the couch.

 ***?***

It was dark. Pitch black.

Mirajane didn't know where she was. But she could see someone she knew in front of her.

Her sister.

"Lissana!" Mira screamed as she went to her sister at a high pace. Lissana turned around and Mira face of joy and happines turned into one of horror.

Her sister face was pale and was bruised and bleeding in different parts of her body. She was standing in an awkward position and her dress was teared. But what creeped the most of Mira were her eyes.

Their where hollow of any emotion.

"Mira-nee..." Lissana said as she limped to her older sister. Mira took a step back and didn't know what to do.

"L-Lissana, are you-"

"How could you?" Lissana interrupted looking at her with her hollow eyes.

"W-What?"

Lissana took some more clumsy steps forward. "You knew I loved him. You knew we loved each other. So, you waited until I was gone to take him from me. You wanted me death?! Didn't you!?" Before Mira could answer she was pinned against the floor.

"No! Lissana, let me explain!"

"Shut up! You planned this all along! Didn't you!?" Lissana screamed as she started to choke her sister.

Mira struggled against her surprisingly strong sister as she was being chocked. "You should just die! You demon!" Lissana screamed at her as everything turned black.

 ***Real World***

Mira woke up from her nightmare and noticed an arm around her. She looked behind her and saw that it was Natsu's.

At that moment, all the things that Lissana of her dreams had said to her.

And she believed it.

She waited till her sister was out of the picture to take the man that she loved. Like some sort of...

Demon.

She gulped hard and she went to the guild without waking Natsu.

This was a mistake.

She just betrayed her sister.

 ***Next Morning***

Natsu was surprised when he woke up alone. If he remembered well, he fell asleep next to Mira. "Nii-san?" He heard Wendy voice ask as she entered the house and a blur of blue jumped to him.

"Natsu!" Happy screamed as he hugged him and Natsu patted his head.

"Miss me?"

"Are you feeling better?" Charles asked and Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. Hey had you guys seen Mira?"

Wendy shook her head "No. Why?"

Happy covered his mouth "You liiiiiiiike her~" He teased as Natsu hit him with a pillow.

"Well, let's go to the guild. I need to talk with some people." He said as he left the house being followed by a happy Wendy, glad that her brother was feeling better now.

 ***Guild Hall***

Natsu entered the hall to and spotted Mira alone seated on a bar stool. "Wendy, do you mind going with someone else while I talk with Mira?"

Wendy nodded smiling as she made her way to Levy and Cana as the cats followed her and Happy said a 'You liiiiiiike her' but Natsu ignored it as he walked towards the white-haired mage.

"Hey Mira."

Mira didn't look at him "Hey Natsu."

"How are you feeling? You were gone when I woke up. I was worried." Natsu said as he sat down next to his friend that felt a little bit worse for worrying the pink-haired mage.

"Sorry for worrying you."

Natsu shook his head "Never mind. I wanted to talk about last night. I think it was good and if you want something betwee-"

"It was a mistake." Mira cut him in mid-sentence and Natsu looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"What happened last night, shouldn't had happened. It was a mistake."

 **And done! This was chapter. I hope it had enough NaMi to satisfy your fan heart. If it didn't I already build a wall of steal around my heart to repel all insults. Because after this, there is going to be a lot of drama in the following chapters. And before I go, a question for the future of the story:**

 **Do you want Sting and Rouge join Fairy Tail:**

 **Only Sting.**

 **Only Rouge.**

 **Both.**

 **Let them stay in Sabertooth.**

 **I read a couple of stories where these two joins Fairy Tail and there where pretty good. But at the end, it is up to you guys. PM me or leave your answer at the Reviews. Follow and Favorite me and the story also.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Making it up.


	8. Chapter 7: Making it Up

Chapter 7

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter number 7 of 'Son of the Apocalypse'. Last time, Lissana died and Mira broke Natsu delicate heart. In this one, Natsu will be in a depression. I now about this kind of stuff. I had depression last year, but I'm okay now. So, I hope that with my experience, I do a good job. Now, I honestly don't feel like answering reviews right now, so for this one, we're going to skip it. And if you're wondering how the thing about Sting and Rouge joining Fairy Tail, here is the poll:**

 **Both: 6**

 **Neither: 4**

 **The rest have 0 votes**

 **So now that everything is said, let's go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Magic Attack/Spell**

 **Chapter 7: Making it up**

"W-What?" Natsu asked Mirajane that still didn't look at him.

"It was a mistake."

"B-But it didn't feel like a mistake." Natsu said to her. He could feel his pulse going faster and sweat started to form on his forehead. He didn't like that at all.

"But it was. We were both vulnerable back then. Look; can we just forget all this and continue like if nothing happened?" Mira asked him, looking at him with sad eyes.

Natsu felt like if he had done something wrong. That he had hurt her in some way. He looked down, his hair covering his eyes that held a broken look and nodded.

"Sure." He said before standing up and making his way to the second floor. He bumped some people on his way. He didn't look at anything but to the floor. He went up to the second floor, where the S-Class jobs where located.

He grabbed the first job he saw and jumped the railing towards the first floor. Wendy noticed him walking towards the exit so she skipped towards his brother, followed by the cats.

"We're taking another job, Nii-san?"

Natsu looked at her, and Wendy looked worried for the sadness that his eyes where holding. "No. I'm going alone this time. Please stay here with Happy and Charles."

Wendy nodded slowly, looking with worry at Natsu. "Are you-"

Natsu didn't give her time to finish the sentence as he walked away and out of the guild. She watched him close the door behind him and then turned to Mira that was also staring at the door. Wendy got close to the older girl.

"Did you and Nii-san have a fight?"

Mira head snapped to the younger girl and gave her a weak smile "No. We just talked about something bad."

Wendy nodded unsure on what could it be so her brother become so upset. "Do you think that Natsu will be okay?" Happy asked and Wendy smiled and nodded.

"Mm. I know my Nii-san. He is one of the strongest people in the guild. He will be fine."

Makarov and Laxus also were talking about Natsu sudden departure. But their conversation was about another topic. "what do you think happened to him, to take a S-Class Job?" Makarov asked his grandson that snapped his tongue.

"I don't know. How should I know in the first place."

Makarov nodded slowly "Do you mind going with him? To make sure that he doesn't do anything rash."

Laxus nodded "Sure. It would be bad if my rival dies just like that." He said as he zapped away to catch the pink-haired mage.

Makarov chuckled at his grandson's antics. He then turned serious as he looked to Mira. He frowned, wondering what happened between them for Natsu act like that.

He will interfere if things get dangerous.

 ***Magnolia Streets***

"Go away Laxus." Natsu said without stopping his walk as he heard Laxus zap behind him.

Laxus walked next to him and Natsu didn't even gave him a look. "Didn't you hear him? Go away."

"For you to go and kill yourself? No way in hell. Besides; what's the problem with me going with you Darksoul? We already did one of these missions together. Remember?" Laxus said looking at Natsu from the corner of his eye.

Natsu still didn't look at him "I want to be alone. So beat it."

Laxus frowned at his words "Did you and that witch have a fight or something?"

Natsu flinched at the comment making Laxus frown deepen "Why do you care?"

"I don't. But it is already bad enough for you being serious and dark all the time, and now also being a jerk. I don't know if I could stand that." Laxus said and Natsu looked at him from the corner of his eye.

"Will you shut up if I let you come?"

Laxus smirked "Only one way to find out Darksoul."

 ***2 Months Later***

"Do you think he is fine?" Wendy asked for what Grey felt it was the one thousand time that day.

"Yes. Natsu and Laxus are two of the strongest in the guild. Only Gildarts and the Master are stronger than them."

Wendy nodded. "Do you think he is cold?"

"He took his coat, didn't he?" Levy said smiling to the young girl that nodded again with a serious expression.

"Do you think he is hungry?"

Erza shook her head "I hope not. I wouldn't like a member of Fairy Tail starving."

Wendy nodded and looked where Mira was sit, aloe in the bar. Seeing her like that made her frown. So, she stood up and went towards the white-haired girl.

"Mira-san." Wendy called her attention and Mira smiled weakly at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?" Wendy asked her and she nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. And you?"

"Lonely." Wendy said looking down and Mira gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"I miss Gajeel and Nii-san. Gajeel disappeared and we still don't find him. And Nii-san is sad for some reason and he haven't come back yet."

Charles walked to Wendy "Wendy..."

Mira looked guilty, thinking that maybe that was her fault. "Don't worry I know that he is-"

She was cut off by the door opening, revealing a bandaged Natsu and Laxus. Wendy, seeing her brother cheered up instantly.

"NII-SAN!" She screamed as she went to hug him but Natsu stopped her as he put his hand on her head.

"Hey Wendy." He simply said as he walked away.

Wendy looked at Laxus that seemed to be in the same condition as her brother that looked away "He had been like that all the trip."

"Do you know why he is like this in the first place?" Grey asked the blonde teen that glared at him.

"No."

"Well, I hope that he will have some rest now. Both of you." Erza said noting the condition the arrived.

Wendy nodded with a smile. "Hm. Maybe Nii-San and I can do something fun. Hey Nii-san; want to do something with-"

"I'm taking another job. Stay here taking care of Happy and Charles." Natsu said as he walked again out of the building leaving a sad looking Wendy.

"But you just arrived..." She muttered as she looked down.

"But why can't we go with you?!" Happy complained and Natsu looked at him over his shoulder with cold eyes.

"Because I said so."

Everyone in the guild stared at Natsu as he left, surprised by his reaction. He usually is caring towards Happy, Wendy and Charles.

Happy looked at Wendy and Charles "Did I say something?" He asked about to cry.

"I don't know..." Wendy said looking down and Charles frowned.

"Are you sure he is alright Laxus? Laxus?" The white cat said as she noticed that Laxus had already left.

"He went after Natsu." Grey said staring at the door, wondering what is going on with his mentor.

"That is no way to answer to anybody in this guild." Erza said shookinng her head and Cana sweatdropped.

"I don't think it is the time to thinkk that."

Mira watched as Wendy was still looking at the ground. She looked at her with concern, wondering how much stress all that happened in the recent time, had affected to the young girl. She walked towards her, bend down to her level and gave her a warm smile.

"Hey, why don't you and these two, stay at my house with me and Elfman. That way, you won't be so lonely." Mira offered and Wendy nodded.

"That would be nice..." She muttered and Mira took her hand.

"Good. What do you say if we go now?" Wendy nodded and they left the guild, being followed by the cats.

"Did Mira just be nice?" Grey asked after some seconds after the two girls left the guild.

"Mira-Nee had been acting weird this last couple of days." Elfman said joining the group. "She is sad most of the time, but at the same time, she is nicer."

"Do you think that Natsu being like this, and Mira acting like this are related?" Levy asked and Erza narrowed her eyes at the door.

"Maybe. He will need to find out thought."

 ***Strauss Siblings House***

"Here we are. Do you want anything to eat?" Mira asked Wendy that nodded as her stomach rumbled, making the young girl blush.

Mira smiled as she went to the kitchen. After the food was done, both sat down at the table. Wendy started to play with her food as Happy and Charles were on the couch. Happy munching a fish to feel better.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked her and Wendy shook her head "Why?"

"Nii-san is gone again." Wendy said and Mira frowned, feeling guilty that maybe, that was her fault.

"Yeah. He wasn't looking too good either."

"Do you know why he is like that?" Wendy questioned Mira that stiffened at the question.

Letting out a sigh, Mira looked at Wendy "Look; your brother and I did something that we weren't supposed to do. But your brother thought it was alright. So, when I told him that it wasn't he strated to go on like that."

Wendy nodded with a solemn face. "And what did you do?"

Mira gulped "We kissed..."

Wendy face transformed into a grin "So you're joining our family now!?"

Mira blushed at the question "W-What! What do you mean by that?"

Wendy nodded "Cana-san once told me that if two people kiss, is because they like each other. And that in the future, they can become a family, with many, many, MANY, babies." She explained as Mira blush intensified, imagining the picture of her and Natsu having kids. And then the process of making them.

Shaking her head to get those thoughts out she looked at Wendy with a sad smile "Yeah. But I don't think that Natsu wants to do that with me."

"Why? But he likes you and all." Wendy said tilting her head.

"Like a friend." Mira said and Wendy shook her head.

"Nii-san once told me that if he would add any one to our family, it would be you." Wendy explained, after she asked her brother who would he let join the family, he responded without hesistation, Mira.

Mira widen her eyes "He said that?"

Wendy nodded and Mira smacked her head with the table "Oh no. Now I know why your brother is like that."

Wendy looked confused "Really? Then why?"

Mira lifted her head from the table and smiled at her "Don't worry, I'll talk with him when he comes back."

Wendy grinned and went to hug the white-haired mage "Thank you Mira-San!"

At the couch, Charles and Happy where talking about the same "What do you think that got Natsu-san so upset?" Charles asked her companion that was still munching his fish.

"Maybe he is angry at me for eating so much?"

Charles sighed "I doubt it. It must be another thing. But I think that for now, we need to make him feel better. Like buying him a gift."

Happy grinned as he stopped eating his tenth fish and look at the white cat. "Great idea! Let's buy him a fish! Everyone loves fish!"

Charles let out an exasperated sigh as she smacked her face "I'll talk with Wendy about this."

 ***5 Months Later***

"Do you think he will come today?" Wendy asked Mira as they both where seated at a table with the other in their age group.

"I hope so." She said and Grey pointed at the package in Wendy hands.

"What is that anyway? You have brought it here for the past 5 months."

Wendy giggled "A secret."

"Of course, it is." Grey complained as he ate his food.

"And do you think that Natsu will feel better with that?" Erza asked and Wendy nodded.

"Nii-san used to give me things when I was sad, so I could feel better. This is the same thing. Right guys?"

"Aye Sir!" Happy said and Charles nodded.

"It is the best thing we can do."

The door opened after some more minutes and Natsu entered without his coat, bandages all over his body. Laxus entered after him, bandaged also and without his leather coat.

Wendy seeing her brother, ignoring the wounds and put the gift in front of him. "Nii-san! Welcome back I got you this."

"Thanks." Natsu said as he walked pass Wendy and towards the second floor.

Laxus cursed under his breath "We almost die in this one and now we're going on another." Wendy eyes widen hearing that they almost die.

Mira walked in front of Natsu trying to stop him. "Hey Natsu, want to stay and talk for a while?" She asked him and he passed her, not batting an eye to her.

Mira was kind of shocked that he just ignored her so she walked next to him on the stairs "Hey, I want to talk about what happened between us."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natsu said, without looking at her, as he grabbed a job. He then started walking down. When he was already in the first floor, Mira grabbed her arm.

"Just listen me out, will you?"

Natsu shook his arm out of her grip and walked out of the guild being followed by Laxus that one more time, cursed under his breath.

Wendy that was being comforted by Charles saw her brother leaving again and this time she followed him.

"NII-SAN!" She screamed to catch his attention. Natsu looked back at her over his shoulder.

"Wendy, what are you doing?"

"I'm going with you." She said as the cats catch up with them.

"Aye Sir!" Happy said and Charles nodded.

"What you are doing isn't healthy. You should at least stay here and rest a little bit." Charles said and Natsu narrowed his eyes.

"No. Wendy; stay here and take care of these two. I'll be back soon."

"No! I want to go!" Wendy screamed closing her eyes that were holding tears.

"Wendy-"

"No! I'm going and there is nothing that you say that will change that!"

"I'm telling you to-"

"I don't care! I want to-"

"WENDY! Shut up and go back!" Natsu snapped at her and Wendy looked at him with a hurt expression. The cats also where surprised and even Laxus didn't see coming he snapping at his sister that he loves so much.

"But-But-"

"Just go." Natsu said as he walked away being followed by Laxus. Wendy walked back to the guild looking down, tears forming on her eyes.

She sat alone at the bar and Levy went next to her, seeing that she wasn't well.

"So, how did it go?" Wendy didn't answer.

"Hey are you okay?" Grey asked now and Wendy still didn't answer him.

"What happened?" Elfman asked her and Wendy started to shake but didn't answer just yet.

"Did he hurt you somehow?" Erza asked not knowing what to expect from Darksoul. Wendy choked down a sob and Mira bent down at her level.

"Wendy; What happened?"

Wendy couldn't take it anymore and she broke down crying and hugged Mira and sobbed on her shoulder.

Mira patted her back "There, there. Now tell us what happened." She said softly and Wnedy chocked down some more sobs before answering.

"Nii-san hates me!" She exclaimed and Mira frowned.

"Why would you say that?"

"Because-Because he doesn't want me close anymore! He doesn't let me come with him in missions. He doesn't say hi to me anymore. He doesn't hug me. He hates me!" Wendy said before sobs and Mira sighed.

"He doesn't hate you. He is mad at me." This caught the attention of the others.

"What do mean Mira?" Erza asked and Mira sighed again.

"The day after Lissana died, I went to Natsu house. He opened the door and started to apologize to me. He was kicking himself for Lissana's death. I couldn't take it, so I kissed him and stayed the night there."

Elfman gaped "So that's why you didn't come home that night."

Mira looked down "Then I remembered Lissana and how she liked Natsu. I took advantage of him being weak for my own motives. When I told him that it was a mistake, he started to act like this."

"Look, you might kill me after this but it is worth it. Are you stupid!?" Cana asked her and Mira head snapped to her.

"What?"

"Natsu had been liking you since forever! Maybe he even loved you at one point. And now we know that you liked him too. So, why, would you just brush it off like that?" Cana explained and Mira looked down.

"Because Lissana-"

"With all respect, I think that Lissana would want you to be happy." Erza said and Mira looked at her and smiled.

"I guess. Well, thanks I needed that." She said smiling at Wendy "So, what do you say if we go back, to get those ugly tears out of your beautiful face?"

Wendy nodded and both girls left the guild.

 ***1 Month Later***

"Dammit!" Laxus cursed. He went to check on Porylusca house but the old witch hasn't home. So his other option was to go to the guild.

He ran as fast as he could and opened the door of the guild with a bang and everybody's attention was on him and whatever he was carrying on his back.

Wendy went to him with a smile. "Hello Laxus-san. Where is Nii-san?" And then she saw it. What was Laxus carrying on his back.

Natsu unconscious body and his clothes covered in blood.

 **And done! That was the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. And I hope that I did Natsu depressed state well. He being a gigantic jerk to everybody. Don't wanting to talk to anyone. And not caring if he is hurt. I think I did a well job. And, yes. Another cliffhanger. And that's all! Leave your review to vote if Sting and Rouge joins Fairy Tail or stays in Sabertooth. PM me for any doubt or suggestions. Follow and Favorite me and the story.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Recovery


	9. I need to say something

**Okay... I think that I need to say this.**

 **No, don't worry, I won't be dropping any story or leaving FFN. No, this is about some of my... issues.**

 **This isn't easy to say, or write in this case, but my phycologist believes this is for the best. And because I feel more comfortable writing that talking this with people that I know, here I am, sharing this with you guys.**

 **First of all, why I started to write. As the ones that read 'A Change of Heart' since it came out, you already know that I already have one-year writing fics. Well, one year ago, some weeks before the first chapter of 'A Change of Heart' came out, my mom was diagnosed with cancer.**

 **No shit.**

 **After that I started to read DxD fics and I got frustrated because the best ones that I found, were not finished. Classic.**

 **So, determinate to do a good story with an end, I uploaded the after mentioned story. And I'm not going to lie, I expected it to have 30 followers top.**

 **After that, more stories came: '5 Hearts', 'Bones', 'Frozen Time', etc. And I was getting better.**

 **But, somethings happened with my dad, in school and in a small part-time job I had, that made me fall into something that I am not proud of. If I can say...**

 **I am disappointed of myself.**

 **One day a 'friend' gave me something that he told me that will 'help me'.**

 **You probably already guessed but I'll say it anyway.**

 **Me (Insert real name here, it is too soon to tell you guys) I am a drug addict.**

 **That was harder to do than expected.**

 **Right now I am in rehab and because of that, I will put in Hiatus all of my stories. This will last some time but when I'll come back, it will be stronger and better. With more ideas for new and old stories. I read your reviews and I take them to heart. Believe me, big things are coming.**

 **And I guess that was all. I did this to say out my problems. Why I started to write and why I keep writing. I'll see you in a couple of months when I get better. Thanks for all the support.**

 **With love,**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	10. Recovery News

**Hey there you.**

 **Okay, so I been getting help like I said last time, and the number one advice that I received from the people in there, both patients and workers, was that I do something healthy that I like. Like a sport or something around those lines.**

 **So, if you wanted to know what have I done lately, is wrestle. Yeah. WWE, ROH, NJPW style version Chile. Not really good if you are asking.**

 **Anyway, so after some time, I talked this (My problem) with my literature teacher. And he took it surprisingly well. And he told me that doing something that I love or like at least, is the best drug I can take.**

' **But Roy-sama! What are you talking about!?' What I am talking about is that I might be back sooner than expected. I expected be back in mid-September, but I'll probably be back next week. With what I'll come back? You ask. With the following:**

 **An Angel Beats Fic. I will write this because my teacher recommended me to write something about this. So, expect the use or mention of drugs in this one.**

 **A DxD fic. Remember the new story I promised so many moons ago? Well, it be out soon.**

 **A BNHA x Tokyo Ghoul Fic. Yeah, I read some of these, and I like them a lot. My turn to try this out.**

 **An upload for ALL my stories.**

 **More will come. I am better now. I even met a nice girl that I believe we might have chemistry that we might build into something (wink, wink).**

 **So yeah, I am still in rehab but I'll upload probably and luckily next week. This was pricipaly made to make you guys know that I am alive.**

 **Till next week.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**


	11. Chapter 8: Recovery

Chapter 8

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter number 8 of 'Son of the Apocalypse'. In this one, will be the aftermath of Natsu and Laxus last mission. Don't worry, I'll explain what happened in that one mission. And before we start, here is how the poll is looking like:**

 **Both Join: 7**

 **Neither Join: 5**

 **If you don't know what I am talking about, it is about Sting and Rogue joining Fairy Tail. This is the last chapter to vote, so remember to do it on the reviews or PM me. And before we begin, this story hit the 100-review mark. When that happens in one of my stories, I ussualy upload a new story. But here is the problem; I'm not sure what to write about a good Fairy Tail fic. So, if you have any ideas, leave them on the Reviews or PM me. And now, let us go to the story!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Magic Attack/Spell**

 **Chapter 8: Recovery**

Natsu was opening his eyes slowly as he was focusing on his surroundings. He tried to sit back up, but the pain was stopped him in middle of the way. He remembering being in a mission with Laxus. There, they fought some monsters. There were stronger and way more than expected. He tried to fight them off when one got close to him. That's all he remembers.

He touched the side of his ribs and flinched at the touch. He looked and saw that he had some bandages. 'What happened?'

"Big Brother?" He hear someone asked and saw Wendy waking up, from a chair that was in the room.

"Wendy?" Natsu asked seeing her there. Where were they anyway? "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at-"

"BIG BROTHER!" Wendy screamed as she rushed to the side of the bed and was about to hug him but remembered his injuries. She looked at him with tears on her eyes "I-I-I thought that you died..." She sobbed and Natsu stared at her with wide eyes, before bringing her close to him and hug her.

"Don't worry. I'm not planning on leaving so soon. First, we need to find Gajeel, remember?" Natsu said and Wendy broke the hug to look at him at the eye.

"But you had leave me behind during all these months. I miss you when you are not here. Please, don't go again..." Wendy begged as tears started to fall from her face. Natsu looked at how much pain he had brought to his little sister, that hugged harder, ignoring the pain of his wounds.

"I'm sorry Wendy. I was so focused on my pain, that I haven't realized the pain I gave you. I failed as brother to you. Again."

Wendy looked at him while Natsu was hugging her "No. Don't say that. You are a good big brother. I love you. Please. Please don't say that. Please don't be sad."

Natsu gave her a small smile before nodding his head "Then what you say if we are both happy now? At least for a while." Wendy smiled and nodded as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hmm."

"Wendy, didn't I told you to tell me when he was awake!?" Porlyusica demanded making Wendy jump out of the hug.

"I-I am sorry Porlyusica! Is that I was so happy that-that I forgot..." Wendy explained as the medical advisor rubbed her templates.

"Whatever. Now, I need to run some tests on your idiot brother." Wendy nodded as she left to tell the others that Natsu was awake.

Natsu tried to stand up but Porlyusca pushed him back to the bed. "Didn't I just say that I need to run some tests?"

"I'm fine." Was Natsu answer as he tried to stand up, but was stopped when Porlyusca put pressure on his wound making him flinch and let out a hiss.

"You were saying?" Porlyusca asked rhetorically as Natsu lay down on the bed.

 ***Guild Hall***

"He's awake! He's awake! He's awake!" Wendy screamed as all the attention turned to him.

"Really!?" Grey asked and Wendy nodded and before she could react, the whole guild left the building and rushed to the old witch house.

Mira was going to leave when the master stopped her "Mira, just be careful. Remember how hurt he was. You need to be careful how you treat him now."

Mira nodded and then went out towards Porlyusica house and see how Natsu was.

 ***Porlyusica house***

The guild was outside waiting for Porlyusica gave them any news about Natsu. The door was open and Porlyusica came out. She looked around and frowned "Why the hell are you doing here! You being here are just going to make him worse! Beat it!"

All the members of the guild left in a hurry, but Mira, Wendy, Erza, Grey and Laxus hid in some bushes.

"What are we doing here?" Laxus asked annoyed and Erza narrowed her eyes.

"We need to find a way to get in there. Porlyusica isn't going to just let us, so we need to find another way around."

Mira grinned wickedly "Why don't I just threaten the old hag?"

Grey gave her a dry look "Are we talking about the same Porlyusica?"

"Enough!" Erza said with decision "We need to see if our guildmate is alright. Arguing will not take us anywhere."

"Ehm, guys?" Wendy said out of the bush and the attention turned to her "I-I asked Porlyusica and she said we can go for ten minutes..." Wendy mumbled and Mira smiled.

"Great job Wendy."

Erza nodded with a small smile "Now we can go inside without any problems. Let's go." They started to walk to the old witch house. She told Wendy she was going to the town to get something quick and then she would be back.

They entered the house and Mira scratched her arm nervously. She was scarred of how Natsu would react seeing her. Is he still hurt? Is he mad at her? Erza noticed how she was and tapped her shoulder. Mira looked at her and saw Erza gave her a calming smile.

Mira nodded with a small smile as they entered the room where Natsu was. They entered the room and they saw Natsu starring at the roof.

The dragon slayer turned his head to them "What are you doing here?"

Laxus clicked his tongue as he crossed his arms "We came to see you."

"I can tell. But why? And how did the hag even let you in?"

"Weeeeeell, we kind of sneak in here..." Grey said and Natsu gave him a dry look.

"Of course you did."

"Anyways, we just wanted to make sure that you were okay. How are you feeling?" Erza asked and Natsu touched his wound.

"Better than expected. Honestly, I should had been way worse than this." Natsu said and Wendy got to his side.

"What happened there?"

"We got ambushed by a dark guild in our way back." Laxus started and Natsu nodded.

"We fight them off, but one hit me with an attack I never saw before. Then it was all pain and blackness." Natsu continued.

"You were bleeding out. We were lucky Magnolia wasn't that far away. Otherwise..."

"I wouldn't have made it." Natsu finished and a tense. Natsu looked back to the group "Anyway, I think it is time for you to go." Natsu said and Mira gulped.

"Natsu I-"

"Mira, I was also referring to you." Natsu interrupted and Mina stopped in her tracks and was about to go when Erza spoke again.

"Darksoul! Mira needs to tell you something. If it's needed, we'll give you some privacy." Erza left the room, and one by one they left the room until it was only Mira and Natsu inside.

Natsu sighed "Fine. I can't go anywhere so, what you want?"

Mira took a deep breath and released it "Look, I'm sorry for what I said that day. I didn't mean that okay. I was hurt and confused. So, here I am, asking, no, begging for you to forgive me. I know it won't come easy. I am willing to do whatever it takes for that. But please... don't hurt yourself anymore..." At the end a tear escaped her eye.

Natsu looked at his bed sheets before answering. "I... will think about forgiving you. But you are right. Guess I can take less dangerous missions."

Mira smiled at him "Thank you."

Natsu nodded. "Now go. I would hate if the old hag catches you in here. She would throw a fit and I would like to avoid that."

Mira giggled and nodded as she left the little house.

 ***Two Weeks Later***

Natsu opened the guild's door and everyone turned to him. He looked around and shrugged ignoring the stares. He went were Wendy was sat and she beamed.

"Big brother!" she exclaimed as she jumped to hug him. After that, the guild went back to normal.

"Nice to have you back Natsu! This shows how much a man you are!" Elfman exclaimed and he raised a brow.

"Thanks? I guess." He then turned to Wendy and asked "Hey, want to go on a mission? Just the two of us?"

"Isn't too early for you to go on a mission?" Grey asked and Natsu shook his head.

"Porlyusica said I am good to go only if it is an easy mission. Besides, it might be good to search for Gajeel."

Wendy grinned and dragged Natsu to the job board. He passed next to Mira and said "Goodbye Mira."

She turned around and watched how the brothers decided on what job to take. She smiled sligtly and Levy smiled at her.

"Did you two already made up?"

She shook her head, "No, but I think that we are close."

 **And done! This was chapter 8 of 'Son of Apocalypse'. As you can see, I am still keeping alive this story. And I promise more action in future chapters. Why? Because we are starting a new arc. And the last one before the main story! YAY! And before I leave one question: Someone in the Reviews suggested me to make a love triangle between Mira x Natsu x Lucy. I kind of liked the idea but as always, it is up to you guys to decide. And that's all! Remember to leave your Review that it helps my motivation, PM me for any doubts or suggestions, Follow and Favorite the story and me.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: 4 Dragons


	12. Chapter 9: 4 Dragons

Chapter 9

 **I'm back! Welcome everybody to chapter 9 of 'Son of the Apocalypse'. In this one, I will introduce both Sting and Rouge. They will be one year younger than Grey by the way. I know they are like Wendy's age, but for story purpose, there will be changes. You will see. Okay, and now that I say what I wanted, let's start!**

 **Legend:**

"Talking."

'Thinking...'

 **Magic Attack/Spell**

 **Chapter 9: 4 Dragons**

A blonde kid with a scar over his left eye was walking down a street while being accompanied by a red cat with a blue vest.

"Where are we going Sting?" The cat asked the boy that grinned.

"To the kiosk. I want to see if there are more news about Natsu or Fairy Tail." Sting answered with a grin and the cat smirked and nodded.

They arrived to the kiosk where an old lady that received them with a kind smile "Oh, Sting and little Lector. How are you two?"

Sting grinned "Great Lady! Hey do you have any newspaper?"

The elderly woman shook her head "Sorry Sting. But the last copy I had, I gave it to that boy over there." she pointed to a black-haired boy sat on a bench.

Lector went towards him with a scowl before Sting could react "Hey you! What you think you are doing?" He demanded to the boy that was still reading.

"What does it look like? I am reading." The boy answered without taking his eyes from the newspaper.

Lector gritted his teeth and was about to barrage the brooding boy with insults just as Sting caught up with him. "Hey, sorry 'bout that." Sting apologized to the kid that simply nodded "But do you mind giving me the newspaper once you are over reading it?"

"Sure. Let me find the part I want to read and you can keep the rest."

"Nah, I just want to find the part with Natsu or Fairy Tail." Sting said and the kid raised a brow.

"Natsu?"

Sting grinned as he nodded "Yeah! Natsu Darksoul! He is like, super cool!"

"I know." The kid said as he moved a side to make space on the bench "Sit. We can read together. I am Rouge by the way."

Next to Rouge a green cat with a pink with black dots jumpsuit appeared "And I am Frosch!"

"Cool! I am Sting and he is Lector."

And so, the two boys and two cats read the newspaper and the newest news about their favorite guild.

"I wonder how Natsu is..." Rogue said after reading the new saying that Natsu was wounded heavily.

"He probably already recuperated and went back to kick ass! Right Lector!?"

"Hm!"

"Frosch thinks that too!"

"I hope so." Rogue said and Sting grinned.

"Wouldn't it be awesome to meet him? Maybe he could take us to Fairy Tail!"

Lector smirked "I bet you would be the strongest mage of the guild, Sting! Even stronger that Natsu!"

Rogue smiled as he closed his eyes "It would be nice. But the chances of meeting him are really low. I doubt that-"

"C'mon, Natsu! Buy me fiiiiiiiish!"

"For the last time Happy, we have a job to do."

"Seriously, is that the one thing you think about?"

"Maybe we should buy him so more."

"Wendy, we are almost out of money."

Sting and Rogue both stared at Natsu Darksoul that was in front of them, talking to a small girl with blue hair and two cats.

They turned to the newspaper with his face. And then to him.

Picture.

Person.

Picture.

Person.

Picture,

Person.

Sting grinned as his eyes widen and jumped of the bench straight to his idol. "Natsu!"

Natsu turned his head to the kid that seemed to be around Grey's age stand in front of him while grinning "Can I help you?"

Sting nodded as he jumped in his place "I am a big fan of you! Name is Sting Eucliffe. Nice meeting you!" He practically exclaimed and Natsu nodded.

"Sure." He said as he ignored him but the girl looked at him and smiled.

"Hello Sting. I am Wendy and this is my brother Natsu." She introduced herself with a smile and Sting blinked slowly.

"You are his sister?" He asked to receive a slap on the back by Rogue.

"Excuse him. My name is Rogue and he is Sting. It is a pleasure to meet you, Natsu." Rogue introduced both boys as the cats met each other.

"I am Frosch!" Frosch exclaimed as Charles and Happy nodded.

"Hello, I am Charles and he is Happy."

Meanwhile, the humans were talking "You two want to join Fairy Tail?" Wendy asked curious and Sting nodded.

"Yeah! Can we join!? Please!"

Wendy gave a look to her brother that shrugged. "Why not. The old man always like new members." Natsu said as Sting grinned and Rogue smiled.

Lector hearing the notice, he went to Sting and started to praise him and Frosch did something similar with Rogue "But," Natsu said looking at them. "I want to see what you two are capable of."

"How?" Rogue asked and Natsu made them a motion to follow them. They walked to a clearing in the forest.

"I want you two to have a spar. Nothing to serious, just to see your abilities." Natsu explained and both nodded.

"Hey, Rogue." Sting said with a grin and the mentioned Rogue raised a brow "What if we go all out?"

Rogue nodded as both prepared their attacks.

" **White Dragon Roar!"**

" **Shadow Dragon Roar!"**

Both blasts coming from the mouth of both young mages collided with each other for a couple of seconds. Once the smoke dispersed, every single one there had their eyes wide open.

"You... were also..." Rogue asked shocked as the cats weren't grasping the situation.

"I... think so." Sting said before he grinned "Finally another one like me!" he celebrated raising his arms in the air.

Wendy smiled and Natsu closed his eyes "Follow us. We are going back to the guild."

 ***Road to Magnolia***

"So that's why you were at our town." Rogue said after Natsu and Wendy told them their story. From origins, Sting somehow found him way cooler now that he knows by who he was raised, to why they were in their town.

Wendy nodded sadly "We still don't find anything about him..."

Natsu patted her head "Don't worry. We will find him. The trail was fresh."

Sting grinned "And, now you have two more dragon slayers with you! Finding your brother will be a piece of cake!"

"Everything is a piece of cake for you Sting!" Lector cheered him.

Natsu watched them and a small smile came to his face. 'Soon... I will find you...'

 **And done! Phew! 3 months and now I can update this story. Sorry for the long wait and for this chapter that, let's be honest, it isn't really great. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. And I know Rogue is a fan of Gajeel, but for story purposes, he is now also a fan of Natsu. And one last question before I leave:**

 **Who should do team with Natsu?**

 **Dragon Slayer Team: Natsu, Wendy, Sting, Rogue**

 **Or**

 **Strongest Team: Natsu, Mira and Laxus**

 **Your vote in the Reviews or PM me please. Remember to Follow and Favorite me and the story to know of any updates.**

 **Till Next Time.**

 **Roy D. Harper.**

Next Chapter: Fake


End file.
